La Croisade de l'Espace
by snakeBZH
Summary: Au XXXVème siècle, l'Humanité est en guerre contre une alliance extra-terrestre. Le capitaine Travis MacGor est un solide guerrier ayant passé plus de la moitié de sa vie sur les champs de bataille.
1. Chapitre I Travis MacGor

**PREFACE : **Voici l'une des premières fanfictions que j'ai écrite. A l'époque je ne savais même pas que cela s'appelait comme ça ! Je l'ai écrite il y a au moins sept ou huit ans. Ce qui explique les erreurs d'orthographe, de grammaire, de syntaxe et de style qui abondent dans ce texte par rapport à mes autres écrits. Ayant beaucoup de projets en cours, je n'ai pas prit le temps de retoucher au texte. Désolé pour les puristes ! Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par l'univers Warhammer 40000 en partie car mon frère y a joué, mais surtout par un jeu de plateau auquel j'ai beaucoup joué et dont les figurines sont les mêmes que Warhammer 40000 : Space Crusadae (d'où le titre de ma fic bien que l'histoire n'ai rien à voir avec une croisade !). Les fans hardcore de la série crieront au scandale en voyant mon histoire mais tant pis, je ne les force pas à la lire. Si je l'ai classée dans cette catégorie, c'est parce que c'était la plus proche de l'inspiration de base. J'ai voulu aller dans la continuité de notre société actuelle et je me suis inspiré de films de guerre. D'ailleurs le personnage principal est inspiré d'un grand acteur américain dans un de ces films que je préfère. Devinez donc qui et lequel ?

**LA**

**CROISADE**

**DE**

**L'ESPACE**

**CHAPITRE I : TRAVIS MACGOR**

En l'an 3397, l'humanité s'est étendue sur toute la galaxie. Elle maintient d'excellentes relations avec certaines civilisations extra-terrestres comme certains vaisseaux monde Eldars. Mais la civilisation Zeiner et celle des Orcs n'ont jamais essayé de s'entendre avec les humains. Durant plusieurs siècles, jusqu'à la fin du 34ème siècle, il n'y eu cependant aucun problèmes. Mais en cette année fatidique, les troupes robotisées Zeyners alliées avec les Orcs et avec les Eldars des vaisseaux monde Uthwe et Iyanden, et gardant en esclavage la race d'insectoïdes primitifs des Tyrannides, s'attaquèrent aux planètes habitées par les humains. Ceux-ci se lancèrent dans la guerre avec l'aide des Eldars de Saim-Hann, de Biel-Tan et d'Alaitoc. Les millions de morts n'arrêtèrent aucun des camps. Les deux camps connurent des victoires et des défaites. La guerre dura des dizaines d'années.

**16 mars 3459. Planète X-4 secteur A zone 4. Aire spatiale 15**

Dans une lande dévastée sans végétation, un groupe de dix hommes marchaient. C'étaient la nuit. Les hommes portaient tous de lourdes armures qui leurs assuraient protection et renforcement musculaire. Sur leurs dos étaient accroché un appareil leur permettant de filtrer l'air sur les planètes à atmosphère toxique, mais aussi de voler sur de courtes distances grâce à un jet de gaz. Chaque homme était aussi armé d'un poignard de combat à la ceinture et d'un pistolet bolter accroché à la cuisse droite. Le pistolet bolter est le pistolet de base des spaces marines, c'est un pistolet semi-automatique léger et fiable. Chaque homme possédait en plus une arme unique dans le groupe qu'il tenait à la main.

-Un fulgurant qui n'est autre qu'un pistolet bolter avec une lame en guise de baïonnette.

-Un canon de fusion : arme lourde automatique avec deux canons placés l'un au dessus de l'autre.

-Un lance missiles : arme lourde dotée d'un énorme chargeur courbé partant au dessus. Le tir se fait en rafale par de multiples trous placés sur un cône (mini missiles)

-Un lance grenade : arme lourde permettant de lancer à longue distance (réglable) plusieurs types de grenades (thermiques, à fragmentations, de fusions)

-Un laser : arme semi lourde lançant des rafales d'énergie pure.

-Un fusil d'assaut : mitrailleuse à tambour de canons rotatifs avec deux sorties

-Un faisceau de conversion : arme lourde lançant un fin rayon d'énergie pure formant à une distance pré réglée une boule destructrice.

-Un électrocanon : arme semi lourde projetant des éclairs.

-Une tarentule : arme très lourde montée sur trépied. Les déplacements se font grâce à des répulseurs gravifiques placés sous le châssis de l'arme. L'arme en elle-même comporte un bouclier frontal et deux canons. Elle possède deux modes de tir : normal où arc de feu.

L'homme qui semblait diriger cet escadron portait une épée à sa ceinture. Son bolter n'était pas sur sa cuisse droite mais sur la gauche. Sur la droite était accroché un pistolet à l'allure plus allongé que le bolter : un pistolet combi. Cet homme portait les insignes de capitaine de l'escadron qu'il commandait : le 99ème escadron d'élite (99ème EE)

Le 99ème EE était en tour de garde dans une zone sécurisée. Le capitaine leva la main pour faire stopper son escadron, puis d'un autre geste leur ordonna de se mettre à couvert derrière des rochers. Le capitaine appuya sur le côté de son casque intégral.

« QG ici le 99ème EE, dit il. Demande contrôle satellite de la zone 4.

-Contrôle satellite en cours, répondit une voix. Contrôle négatif »

Malgré ce résultat, le capitaine n'ordonna pas de continuer le tour de garde.

« Kaliar, grenade à fusion en l'air vers l'est, ordonna le capitaine.

- Tout de suite capitaine, répondit le sergent chef Kaliar »

Le sergent chef Kaliar arma son lance-grenades et tira en l'air. La grenade explosa en faisant un flash éblouissant. Grâce à leurs casques équipés de verres filtrants, les hommes du 99è EE scrutèrent la zone éclairée sans rien déceler. Mais soudain, un tir venant de l'ouest s'abattit sur eux.

« A couvert ! Hurla le capitaine. »

Tous sautèrent de l'autre côté des rochers pour se protéger sauf deux hommes dont Kaliar resté sur le carreau.

« Feux à volonté, ordonna le capitaine. QG ici 99ème EE. Nous sommes attaqués dans la zone 4. Ennemis à vingt mètres environ. Effectif estimé à une vingtaine. Armement non identifié. Envoyez des renforts. Vite. »

Le capitaine sortit son combi et commença à tirer.

« Ce sont des Orcs ! Cria un homme. Ils nous prennent à revers ! »

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant d'avoir le crâne explosé par un tir ennemi.

« QG ! Cria le capitaine. Magnez vous le cul avec ces renforts ! »

Le capitaine rangea son combi et sortit son épée, sa main gauche se transforma en bouclier. Seul il chargea les Orcs, ces créatures difformes vertes avec une gueule chargée de dents pointues, armés d'armes grossières mais efficaces souvent volées sur les cadavres après les batailles.

Le capitaine tranchait les chairs devant ses hommes qui tombaient les uns après les autres. A la fin, le capitaine resta seul entouré par une dizaine d'Orcs puants. Une rafale se fit entendre et les Orcs s'effondrèrent. Sur la crête surplombant la zone de combat, une vingtaine d'hommes en armures légères armés de bolter d'assaut (fusil automatique) avait arrosés les Orcs. Ces hommes de l'infanterie mobile descendirent pour sécuriser le secteur. Le lieutenant commandant cette escouade appela le QG :

« QG ici le 12ème escadre 3ème IM. Zone sécurisée. Un seul survivant du 99è EE.

-Qui est le survivant ?

-Capitaine MacGor. Capitaine MacGor vous allez bien ? »

Le capitaine appuya sur un bouton à sa ceinture et son casque se replia vers l'arrière après s'être ouvert.

Le capitaine MacGor était un officier commandant un escadron d'élite de quarante ans. Son visage portait plusieurs cicatrices. Ces cheveux très courts étaient blonds. A la place de son œil droit perdu au combat, il y a de ça des années, rougeoyait l'objectif d'un œil bionique. En ces temps de guerre, il était courant de remplacer certaines parties des soldats par des implants bioniques qui amélioraient leurs capacités. Le capitaine MacGor était l'un des officiers ayant le plus d'expérience du combat de toute l'armée de l'Alliance Humaine. Il n'est jamais allé à l'école militaire. Dès dix huit ans, sitôt engagé, il alla à la bataille dans le 2ème IM (infanterie mobile). Au bout de deux mois de service, il saisit l'occasion d'entrer dans les escadrons d'élites. Il passa cinq ans sous les ordres du commandant Mana au 48ème EE. Ils étaient les meilleurs mais au cours d'une mission, le commandant Mana trouva la mort. Les soldats du 48ème EE furent tous nommés capitaines et se virent confier le commandement d'escadrons d'élite. Travis MacGor en commanda plusieurs.

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? Cria t-il au lieutenant. Vous avez fait une partouze dans les rochers en venant ?

-Excusez moi capitaine, s'excusa le lieutenant. Nous sommes venu dès que l'on nous a prévenu. »

Dès son retour à la base, MacGor se dirigea vers le bureau du colonel de la base juste après avoir enlevé son armure. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Capitaine ! s'écria le colonel. Je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper !

-Pourquoi les renforts ne sont pas arrivés aussi vite qu'ils auraient dû ? Hurla MacGor. Tous mes hommes sont morts !

-Nous attendions un contrôle satellite pour évaluer la situation. Par sécurité.

-Par sécurité ! Cette zone était sensée être sécurisée et sous surveillance satellite constante ! En pendant que nous nous trouons le cul, vous n'avez pas osez envoyez assez vite quelqu'un nous aider par sécurité ! A cause de vos conneries, neuf bons soldats y sont restés, bordel de merde !

-Ecoute vieux con ! T'as perdu neuf hommes ! On connaît tous tes états de services, tu t'es sortit de situation beaucoup plus difficile ! T'es en vie ! Qu'est ce que tu viens nous faire chier ? »

MacGor l'allongea d'une terrible droite et sortit.

« Enfoiré ! Insulta le colonel. Je vais te traîner en cour martiale ! »

**20 mars 3459. Terre. New York. Palais de Justice militaire. Aire spatiale 01**

« Capitaine Travis MacGor, appela le juge. Vous avez été reconnu coupable de voie de fait sur le colonel James Stevenson commandant la base 04-A. Toutefois, en respect de vos haut faits de guerre, aucune sanction d'emprisonnement ne sera prise contre vous. Vos ordres sont de vous rendre au centre d'entraînement spécial Red Corn sur Mars et d'y entraîner votre nouvel escadron : le 125ème escadron d'élite. La séance est levée. (Coup de marteau).

-Bravo MacGor, dit Stevenson. T'as de la chance qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de virer un fossile de guerre. J'espère que tu vas bientôt crever la gueule ouverte.

-Avant j'aurais déjà fait hurler ta bonne femme, elle doit être en manque, fit MacGor

-Espèce de salaud ! Cria Stevenson en voulant se jeter sur MacGor.

-Messieurs, rappela à l'ordre le juge. Vous êtes dans une cour martiale ici, pas sur un ring. »

**21 mars 3459. Mars. Centre d'entraînement spécial Red Corn. Aire spatiale 01**.

Arrivé au centre d'entraînement Red Corn. MacGor n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis plus de vingt ans, depuis l'époque où il entra au 48ème EE. Mais depuis, il n'a jamais eu à former de soldat, à chaque fois, on lui envoyait des hommes prêts au combat.

MacGor se fit mener dans le bureau du général Kunada, le responsable du centre Red Corn.

« Bonjour capitaine, salua t-il. C'est un honneur de recevoir un soldat avec un parcours si élogieux. Vous êtes un exemple de combattant.

-Merci général, remercia MacGor

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors allons droit au but. Voici les dossiers complets de vos neuf hommes. Ils sont jeunes et seulement deux d'entre eux sortent de l'école militaire. Il y a un expert en explosif et un tireur d'élite. Quatre sont là à cause du chômage ou par goût de l'aventure.

-Et les trois derniers ?

-Ils viennent de prison pour des délits mineurs. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser : Karandras et Nuadhu viennent bientôt visiter Red Corn.

-Karandras et Nuadhu ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour une obscure raison que l'on ne m'a pas précisée, il semblerait que les Eldars s'intéressent à nos méthodes d'entraînement. L'on m'a dit que vous connaissiez Nuadhu.

-Nous avons combattu côte à côte plusieurs fois. Nuadhu est surnommé « Cœur de feu », c'est le meilleur et le plus fou des pilotes de motojet de Saim-Hann. Je connais Karandras, mais moins.

-Vos hommes vous attendent dans la cour. Au revoir. »

MacGor se rendit dans la cour d'entraînement. Neuf premières classes l'attendaient en ligne. Quand MacGor arriva, l'un d'eux fit :

« Garde à vous »

Les neufs soldats se redressèrent. MacGor les regarda tous un par un.

« Repos, ordonna t-il. Soldats, je suis le capitaine Travis MacGor, votre commandant d'escadron. Autant vous le dire tout de suite : avec moi, les tires aux flanc et les lâches, ils ne font pas long feu. Vous êtes dans une unité de combat multifonctions. Vous allez apprendre le combat en bataille et en guérilla, à piloter divers engins comme des motojets, des chasseurs, ou des tanks. N'oubliez pas que vous devez être la crème des soldats. Ceci étant dit, passons aux présentations. Guillaume Manaponi.

-A vos ordres capitaine, dit un soldat.

-Deux années à l'école militaire. Sniper de niveau cinq. John Triver.

-Capitaine, fit un autre.

-Deux ans à l'école militaire. Expert en explosif. Bill Maranov.

-Présent, lança un colosse.

-Un mètre quatre-vingt quinze, cent quinze kilos. Très costaud. Je pense que tu vas prendre la tarentule mais avant, on va s'exercer au fusil bolter. Fransisco Gonzalès.

-Mon capitaine, fit un homme à la peau mâte.

-Champion de karaté.

-Régional seulement.

-Jean Desjione.

-Au rapport, dit un soldat maigre.

-Dans le civil tu étais comptable. Bon. Jennifer Smith.

-Mon capitaine, fit une femme d'une vingtaine d'année au longs cheveux blonds.

-Je ne fais pas de cadeaux aux femmes.

-Je n'en attends pas capitaine.

-Très bien. William Snade.

-Ouais, fit un noir.

-T'étais en prison pour vol à main armée. T'as trouvé le bon moyen pour sortir.

-Ouais, dans quatre ans ch'uis libre.

-Si t'es encore en vie. Jonathan Djéda.

-Oui.

-En prison également. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai roulé un patin à une bonne sœur mignonne comme tout et elle m'a attaqué pour agression sexuelle.

-Georges Martaune.

-Capitaine.

-En prison. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai oublié de coupé un câble du système d'alarme en cambriolant une banque.

-Tu t'y connais en électronique ?

-Ch'uis un expert.

-Bien. Maintenant qu'une chose soit bien claire : je me fous de savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes engagés. Tous ce que je veux c'est que vous vous battez. Et pour le moment : dix tours du centre au pas de gymnastique. Allez ! »

Durant les premiers jours, les hommes du 125ème EE eurent du mal à suivre le rythme effréné de l'entraînement. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils prirent le pli.

Et un jour, après une centaine de pompes :

« Capitaine, dit Manaponi. Regardez derrière vous. »

Accompagné par le général Kunada, deux Eldars observait le 125ème EE. L'un d'eux était grand et maigre avec des cheveux longs. Il avait les oreilles pointues comme tous les Eldars. Il souriait en regardant MacGor. L'autre était un peu plus petit et revêtait une armure verte avec un casque cuivré allongé vers le haut. Il portait une épée dentée sur sa hanche droite. Sa main droite était remplacée par une pince surmontée par une arme Eldars incorporée à l'armure : un pistolet shuriken.

MacGor s'avança vers les Eldars et serra la main du plus grand.

« Nuadhu, dit-il. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir.

-MacGor, répondit l'Eldars. Ca faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je me retrouve à entraîner des bleus. Il faudra qu'on boive un coup tout à l'heure au mess des officiers.

-D'accord.

-Karandras, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi. Nous nous sommes rencontré sur X-12 lors d'une victoire sur ceux d'Ultwé.

-Eraséyu manao ga, fit Karandras avant de tourner les talons.

-Il a dit qu'il ne souvient plus de toi, traduisit Nuadhu. Désolé, tu sais comment sont les seigneurs phénix. Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure. »

MacGor retourna vers son unité.

« Capitaine, c'étaient des Eldars ? demanda Gonzalès.

-Exact Gonzalès, je vois que tu as un bon sens de l'observation, ironisa MacGor.

-Vous les connaissez ?

-Le plus grand s'est Nuadhu « Cœur de feu », le chef des chevaucheurs sauvages se Saim-Hann. C'est un vieil ami. L'autre s'est Karandras, le seigneur phénix des scorpions.

-Un seigneur phénix ? fit Manaponi. On dit qu'ils vivent depuis des siècles.

-C'est exact, et ce grâce à la technologie Eldars. Les seigneurs phénix et l'avatar d'un vaisseau monde sont les seuls a bénéficiés des appareils permettant de vivre éternellement. Même si il semblerait que le grand prophète Elrad Ulthvan d'Ulthwé en bénéficie aussi. Karandras fut le premier exarque (officier) des scorpions. Maintenant on reprend l'entraînement. »


	2. Dossier 937 458

**Dossier 937-458. Sujet : Aspects Eldars et seigneurs phénix (Asurya)**

Les Aspects Eldars sont des guerriers d'élites. Les Aspects Eldars sont divisés en huit temples ayant chacun sa spécialité. Les membres des temples sont choisis en fonction de leurs capacités physiques parmi les soldats de base ou gardiens souhaitant intégrer un Aspect. Les officiers Aspects sont appelés Exarque. Le seigneur phénix (un par temple Aspect) est un être sensé être immortel et être le premier exarque ayant existé de chaque temple ou le fondateur. Les seigneurs phénix sont libres de choisir leur vaisseau monde et d'en changer.

Araignée spectrale : ils utilisent une technologie extrêmement avancée appelée générateur de saut warp. Cet appareil leur permet de se téléporter et de lancer des attaques surprises. Ils sont équipés d'armes et d'armures très lourdes comme le tisse mort lançant des fils d'énergie tranchant.

Seigneur phénix : aucun

Scorpions : ce sont des spécialistes du combat rapproché. Ils sont armés de pistolet shuriken et d'épée tronçonneuse. Ils portent une armure verte avec un casque comportant des mandibules lançant des lasers perforateurs courtes distances. Etant donné le poids de l'armure scorpion et de l'épée tronçonneuse, seul les plus fort Eldars peuvent devenir scorpions.

Seigneur phénix : Karandras « le chasseur des ombres ». Premier exarque scorpion.

Banshees : créatures de la mythologie Eldars ayant données son nom à cet Aspect. Les Banshees sont toujours de sexe féminin. Redoutable au corps à corps. Armées d'armes énergétiques et de pistolets shuriken. Leur particularité vient d'un masque équipés d'amplificateurs psycho soniques lançant un cri déchirant qui peut faire exploser les veines et artères de la cible.

Seigneur phénix : Jain Zar « la tornade du silence ». Fondatrice du temple Banshee.

Dragon de feu : experts en combats à courtes distance et dans le maniement d'armes thermiques. Ils utilisent également des bombes à fusion Eldars redoutables.

Seigneur phénix : Fuegan « la lance de feu ». Fondateur du temple des dragons de feu.

Vengeurs : le plus répandu et le plus ancien des temples Aspects. Les vengeurs manient la catapulte shuriken avec une extrême dextérité.

Seigneur phénix : Asurmen « la main d'Asuryan ». Fondateur du temple des vengeurs. Premier seigneur phénix.

Lances de lumière : Aspect le plus rare. Pilotes de motojets armés de lances lasers.

Seigneur phénix : aucun.

Aigles chasseurs : équipés d'ailes anti-gravité, les aigles chasseurs attaquent par le haut avec des lasblaster, des grenades au plasma et des lance grenades faits spécialement pour eux. Seigneur phénix : Baharrth « la plainte du vent ». Fondateur du temple des aigles chasseurs.

Faucheurs noirs : revêtus d'armures noires incorporant des capteurs de visés et des stabilisateurs, les faucheurs noirs sont des troupes de soutien à longue distance avec leurs lance-missiles faucheurs.

Seigneur phénix : Maugan Ra « le moissonneur d'armes ». Fondateur du temple des faucheurs noirs.

Pour connaître les particularités des troupes Eldars non Aspects et les armements eldars, se référer au dossier 937-455 et suivant.


	3. Chapitre II Baptême du Feu

**CHAPITRE II : BAPTÊME DU FEU**

**11 avril 3459. Mars centre d'entraînement spécial Red Corn. Aire spatiale 01**.

« Très bien messieurs, fit MacGor. Cela fait trois semaines maintenant que vous vous entraînez avec des fusils bolters qui ne sont utilisés que par les troupes d'infanterie mobile et blindée. Vous allez recevoir vos armes principales. Vous avez déjà vos pistolets bolters et vos poignards de combat. Gonzalès : lance grenades. Desjione : fulgurant. Smith : laser. Snade : fusil d'assaut. Martaune : faisceau de conversion. Fait attention avec celui là.

-D'accord capitaine, répondit Martaune.

-Et enfin Djéda : électrocanon. »

Les soldats d'élites du 125ème EE apprirent rapidement à manier leurs armes. Lors des exercices, ils éliminaient les obstacles avec une vitesse et une efficacité telles que les autres unités à l'entraînement les surnommèrent : Devil Dragons. Ils prirent donc un dragon enflammé comme symbole dessiné sur leurs armures.

Et puis, un jour …

**23 mai 3459. Mars centre d'entraînement spécial Red Corn. Aire spatiale 65.**

« Soldats, nous allons partir au combat, annonça MacGor. J'ai reçu deux ordres. Tout d'abord un ordre d'affectation : nous sommes affectés au vaisseau de combat Night Crusader commandé par le commandant de vaisseau Jack Montfleury. Mais avant ça : nous devons nous rendre sur X-24 pour renforcer la base 24-J en attendant l'envoie de troupes conventionnelles. Cette base est assiégée depuis plusieurs mois par des troupes Eldars Iyanden. »

**25 mai 3459. Planète X-24 secteur J. Aire spatiale 65.**

Le vaisseau de débarquement traversa les couches hautes de l'atmosphère de X-24. Le vaisseau venait juste d'être repéré et accroché par les défenses anti-aériennes ennemies et des tirs d'énergies sifflaient dangereusement à côté. Les hommes du 125ème EE étaient nerveux mais leur capitaine semblait détendu. Le vaisseau parvint par chance sans encombres jusqu'à l'air d'atterrissage de la base 24-J. A leur sortit du vaisseau de débarquement, les Devils Dragons furent accueillis par le colonel Orogo, un grand noir aux cheveux grisonnant.

« Capitaine MacGor, fit-il. Bienvenue en enfer.

-Merci colonel, répondit MacGor. Ca ne fera qu'un enfer de plus.

-Le lieutenant Patakos va vous montrer vos quartiers. Il nous faudrait des hommes en plus sur le rempart sud.

-Manaponi, Maranov, Smith et Snade allez sur le rempart sud.

-A vos ordres, fit Smith. »

Les troupes Iyandens étaient visibles du bout des remparts. Leur couleur était le jaune. La dernière attaque ennemie remontait à trois jours.

Durant quatre jours il n'y eut aucune activité dans l'un ou l'autre des camps. Les hommes du 125ème EE se relayaient sur les remparts tout comme les hommes du fort. Ceux-ci étaient composés d'une division d'infanterie blindée (avec les même armures que les escadrons d'élites et des armes lourdes pour la guerre de position) et de deux divisions d'infanterie mobile. Il y avait aussi une escouade du génie. Une fois par mois, un vaisseau de débarquement venait ravitailler le fort en eau, en nourriture et en matériel médical.

Au cinquième jour, les sentinelles repérèrent une forme d'activité anormale du côté des Eldars. Ils se préparaient à attaquer. Les spaces marines se préparèrent à défendre les murs. Les canons furent chargés et prêt à tirer. Toutes les armes étaient prêtes à hurler de feu et d'acier. Les Eldars lancèrent un tir de barrage juste devant les remparts du fort.

« Ne tirez pas ! Ordonna le colonel Orogo lui-même sur les remparts, arme à la main. Attendez qu'ils avancent. »

La fumée et la poussière soulevées par le tir de barrage se dispersèrent, les troupes Eldars s'approchaient.

« Artillerie, feu à volonté ! Ordonna le colonel »

Les canons du fort commencèrent à courir à l'assaut de la base.

« Feu à volonté ! Lança le colonel. »

Dans une pétarade d'enfer, les armes rugirent. De leur côté, les gardiens Eldars tirèrent avec leurs catapultes shurikens. Les shurikens (disques métalliques tranchants un peu plus grand qu'une pièce de deux euros) se figeaient profondément dans les murs d'aciers du fort. Des spaces marines tombèrent frappés par les disques tranchants. Du côté Eldars, il y eut également beaucoup de pertes parmi les gardiens. Les vengeurs et leurs armures bleues entrèrent dans la bataille. Plus loin, les faucheurs noirs prenaient positions et s'apprêtaient à lancer un déluge de feu destructeur.

« Artillerie, concentrez le feu sur les faucheurs noirs ! Cria MacGor »

Quelques secondes plus tard, des missiles faucheurs frappèrent les fortifications. L'artillerie répliqua et les faucheurs noirs disparurent sous une pluie d'acier. Les tirs des faucheurs noirs seuls avaient suffit pour ouvrir une brèche dans les fortifications. Des gardiens, des vengeurs mais aussi des scorpions et des dragons de feu restés à couvert s'y engouffrèrent.

« Tirez à l'intérieur ! Ordonna MacGor à ses hommes. »

A part Maranov dont la tarentule continuait à tirer vers l'extérieur, tous les Devils Dragons se retournèrent. Des scorpions grimpèrent aux remparts pour attaquer au corps à corps. Desjione évita un coup d'épée tronçonneuse en saisissant le bras et plantât la baïonnettes de son fulgurant dans le cœur de l'eldars puis tira sans retirer la lame du corps de l'eldar. MacGor évitât lui aussi un coup d'épée et contra d'un gauche à la tête avant de tirer à bout portant avec son combi qui explosa la tête du scorpion. MacGor rangea son combi et dégaina son épée d'énergie et sortit son gant d'énergie qui lui servait de bouclier. Il dévia plusieurs shurikens avec son gant d'énergie et se lança au corps à corps dans la cour. Frappant, tranchant, tailladant, le capitaine MacGor se battait comme un lion devant les yeux ébahit de ses hommes. Un shuriken se figea dans la pièce d'armure de sa cuisse et du sang suintait par l'ouverture, un autre se planta dans l'épaulette. Ceci n'arrêta pas MacGor qui se lança comme un enragé sur le tireur qui se retrouva en morceaux.

« On est tombé sur un fou ! fit Gonzalès.

-On dirait bien, répondit Smith. A l'assaut ! »

Les Devils Dragons se lancèrent l'arme au poing dans la bataille. Les Eldars tombaient sous leurs tirs et leurs coups de boutoir. Avec des efforts redoublés, les Eldars furent repoussés par là où ils étaient entrés. Les Devils Dragons se mirent en ligne dans l'ouverture, en joue.

« Feu ! Cria MacGor. »

Sous un feu nourri, les Eldars tombaient à l'état de cadavre.

« Colonel ! Ils battent en retraite ! Informa un soldat.

-Infanterie mobile et escadron d'élite : à l'assaut ! Ordonna le colonel. »

Hurlant, les hommes de l'infanterie mobile et du 125ème EE se lancèrent à la poursuite des Eldars. Les Eldars parvinrent tout de même à rejoindre leurs lignes et un tir de barrage empêcha les humains d'avancés.

« Capitaine ! Cria Snade. Moto jets à neuf heure ! »

Plongeant sur les humains, les motojets ennemis semaient la mort avec leurs catapultes shurikens.

« Descendez-les ! Ordonna MacGor. »

Les Devils Dragons et les IM tirèrent en l'air. MacGor sortit son combi et canarda à son tour. Un motojet fonça sur lui au raz du sol. Les shurikens tombaient autour de MacGor et certains se plantèrent sur lui. Sans bouger, calmement, il pointât son arme sur le motojet et visa. Le motojet n'était plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètre. Une détonation. La balle entra dans le crâne du pilote. Le motojet changea de direction d'un coup, le corps de son pilote pesait sur les commandes et la machine folle vint s'écraser sur les lignes Eldars.

« Retraite ! Hurla MacGor. On fout le camp ! »

Manaponi qui courait vers la base s'arrêta d'un coup et tira avec son canon de fusion en l'air. Un motojet plongeait vers lui en tirant avec ses deux catapultes shurikens. Manaponi fut touché au bras gauche en plusieurs endroits. Il n'arrêta pas sa double mitrailleuse et toucha le pilote aux jambes. Une balle traversa le blindage et la motojet s'enflamma en vrillant. Manaponi n'eut que le temps de se jeter au sol pour éviter le bolide qui s'écrasa et explosa à une vingtaine de mètre plus loin. Djéda vint l'aider à se relever.

« Allé viens ! dit-il. »

De retour à la base, les blessés furent pris en charge par les médecins. Les hommes du génie commencèrent à faire les réparations.

Avant de venir se faire soigner, MacGor s'occupa d'abord de ses armes en les rechargeant et en vérifiant leurs bons fonctionnements. Un guerrier s'occupe d'abord de ses armes avant de s'occuper de soi même.

« Alors Manaponi, ça a été ce baptême du feu ? demanda MacGor alors que Manaponi se faisait retirer les shurikens.

-Super capitaine, fit-il. Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas être touché.

-T'en verras d'autre petit, et des pires. C'est le facteur risque. »

Quelques jours plus tard, les troupes de renforts attendus arrivèrent et la mission du 125ème EE s'arrêta. Ils rejoignirent le vaisseau de guerre Night Crusader.

**4 juin 3459. Vaisseau de guerre Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 65.**

MacGor fit réunir son unité dans la salle de briefing 3.

« Messieurs, suite à mon rapport fait à l'Etat-major après votre première mission, j'ai reçu vos grades, annonça MacGor. »

MacGor mit de l'ordre dans ses papiers et continua :

« A l'appel de votre nom, vous venez pour prendre votre lettre d'avancement. Première classe Guillaume Manaponi, tu es nommé au grade de lieutenant. Tu seras donc mon second. Première classe John Triver : sergent. Première classe Jean Desjione : sergent. Première classe Francisco Gonzalès : caporal. Première classe Bill Maranov : caporal. Première classe Jennifer Smith : caporal. Première classe William Snade : caporal. Première classe George Martaune : caporal. Première classe Jonathan Djéda : caporal. Félicitations messieurs. Allez au service des fournitures rendre vos uniformes et en prendre de nouveaux. Rompez. »

Dossier d'information. Sujet : grades chez les spaces marines.

En ordre croissant d'importance hiérarchique :

1° Militaire du rang : Deuxième classe

Première classe (simple distinction)

Caporal

Caporal-chef

2° Sous-officiers : Sergent

Sergent-chef

Adjudant

Adjudant chef

3° Officiers : Sous-lieutenant

Lieutenant

Capitaine

Commandant

Lieutenant-colonel

Colonel

4° Officiers généraux : Général de brigade

Général de division

Général de corps d'armée

Général d'armée

5° Maréchaux : Maréchal (toutes armées confondues)

N-B : Ces grades ne sont valables que pour les troupes d'assauts. Pour connaître les correspondances avec les grades du contingent de flotte, se référer au dossier d'information suivant.

**4 juin 3459. Vaisseau de guerre Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 65.**

Vers dix huit heures, MacGor rejoignit le mess des officiers et s'assit au bar.

« Qu'est ce que vous prenez capitaine ? demanda le barman.

-Un perrier, fit MacGor.

-Tu ne supportes toujours pas l'alcool, fit le commandant de vaisseau Montfleury venant s'asseoir près de lui. Une bière blonde.

-Non, toujours pas.

-Sergent, souvenez-vous de ne jamais donner d'alcool à cet officier, même un panaché.

-A vos ordres, fit le barman en riant.

-Alors comment s'est passé ta mission sur X-24 ? Continua Montfleury. Il parait que c'était le baptême du feu de tes hommes ?

-Ouais, répondit MacGor. Ils ont été parfaits pour des bleus. Ils ont reçu leurs grades tout à l'heure, je parie qu'ils fêtent ça à la cantine.

-Ils font bien. Mais dans deux jours : retour à la réalité. J'ai reçu des ordres et ça pour toi. (MacGor décacheta l'enveloppe et lu). Nous avons mis le cap vers l'aire spatiale 61, nous y serons après-demain.

-Nous serons près.

-Malheureusement vous serez seul. L'autre EE qui doit être affecté à ce vaisseau n'arrivera pas avant un mois. Ce sera le 96ème mais j'ignore qui en est le chef. Je sais juste que c'est un commandant.

-Ne t'en fais pas Jack. Mes hommes sont entraînés à bien pire.

-Avec toi à leur tête, ils connaissent pires tous les jours. »


	4. Chapitre III Batailles

**CHAPITRE III : BATAILLES**

**6 juin de guerre Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 61.**

Le vaisseau glissa silencieusement dans l'espace d'un noir d'encre. Il s'approcha d'une forme irrégulière métallique et s'arrêta à distance raisonnable. C'était une base spatiale ennemis, celle des zeyners. Les zeyners sont de petits extra-terrestres ressemblant à la créature de Roswell. Ils ne se battent pas et préfèrent rester sur leurs planètes. Pour leurs guerres, ils ont créés des robots de combat autonomes comme des guerriers. Ils sont commandés par des commandant ressemblant beaucoup aux escadrons d'élite si ce n'est leurs cornes sur leurs casques et l'absence de système de respiration. Les zeyners ont aussi créés des androïdes léger ressemblant à des squelettes humains mécanisés armés d'une faux avec une lame dans le prolongement du manche (sorte de naginata japonaise) et une bouche qui tir des lasers. Ils ont aussi créés des dreadnoughts, robots d'assaut et de soutien géants avec deux ou quatre bras porteurs d'armes lourdes.

« Commandant, nous sommes en vue de la cible, informa l'officier navigant.

-Prévenez le 125ème EE et préparez vous au combat, ordonna Montfleury. »

Dans le pont d'envol, le 125ème EE en tenue de combat s'apprêtait à embarquer à bord du vaisseau de débarquement.

« Capitaine MacGor, ordre de départ dit une vox par radio.

-Bien reçu, on y va répondit MacGor. Allez, vous avez entendu : embarquez. On y va. »

La porte du vaisseau se verrouilla et la zone de départ fut isolée par des volets blindés. Le vide fut fait dans la zone isolée et la porte extérieure fut ouverte. Les propulseurs s'allumèrent et le vaisseau quitta le Night Crusader.

« Commandant, ils sont partis, informa un officier.

-Bonne chance les dragons, souhaita Montfleury. »

Le vaisseau de débarquement escorté par une dizaine de chasseurs de combat fusait vers la base spatiale ennemie.

« Leurs défenses s'activent commandant, informa un officier radar.

-Lancez les bombardiers, déployer tous les chasseurs et faites un tir de barrage, ordonna Montfleury. Ordre de n'attaquer que les systèmes de défenses, ne touchez pas au corps et aux zones vitales de la base. »

Les bombardiers et les chasseurs partirent au combat. Les canons du Night Crusader tirèrent en un flash de lumière, maltraitant sévèrement les canons ennemis qui tentait de toucher le vaisseau de débarquement. Ce dernier fit un demi-tour pour arriver sur la base, le derrière muni d'un éperon en avant. Les propulseurs éteints, le vaisseau fonçait sur la cible.

« Phase finale d'approche, annonça la voix du pilote par les hauts parleurs.

-Tenez- vous prêt, ordonna MacGor. Casques fermés et ceintures bouclées. »

Le vaisseau s'approchait sans décélérer. Dans un fracas de tous les diables, l'éperon pénétra le blindage épais de la base spatiale.

« Commandant, la cible est atteinte, informa un officier.

-Ordre de repli aux bombardiers et aux chasseurs, ordonna Montfleury. Que le 14ème EC (escadron de chasse) reste à protéger le vaisseau de débarquement.

-Commandant, appela un officier du poste radar. Chasseurs ennemis arrivant à trois heures, distances de trois milles kilomètres en approche, vingt appareils zeyners.

-Ordre à tous les chasseurs sauf 14ème EC de se placer autour de nous et d'attendre l'arrivée de l'ennemi. Faites moi rentrer les bombardiers. »

L'éperon e divisa en deux parties, laissant apparaître une porte blindée. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les guerriers robotiques qui attendaient derrière la porte furent désintégrés par un tir en arc de feu de la tarentule. Gonzalès lança une grenade à la main pour assurer l'avancée de l'escadron. Puis Maranov poussa sa tarentule dans le couloir de la base ennemie et s'arrêta à un mètre de la porte de débarquement. Les hommes du 125ème EE sortirent à leur tour du vaisseau de débarquement. Smith, Manaponi et Djéda allèrent visiter le secteur.

« RAS capitaine, fit Manponi à leur retour.

-OK, on y va, dit MacGor. Maranov, tu restes là et tu veilles sur notre porte de sortie. Snade, tu restes avec lui.

-A vos ordres capitaine, répondit Maranov.

-Refermez la porte blindée, ordonna MacGor par radio au pilote. Par où faut-il aller ? demanda t-il à Manaponi.

-Par là capitaine, répondit le lieutenant.

-On vous suit lieutenant. »

L'arme au poing, les Devils Dragons se déplaçaient silencieusement et les sens aux aguets dans les couloirs de le base. Ils s'assuraient de ne pas être coupé dans leur retraite en vérifiant que les pièces mitoyennes du couloir étaient vides, sinon, ils faisaient le ménage. Sans faire de grosses rencontres, ils atteignirent leu objectif : les générateurs d'énergie.

« Martaune, ouvre cette porte, ordonna MacGor. »

Le caporal Martaune ouvrit le panneau de commande de la porte donnant sur les générateurs et se mit à trifouiller les fils. Il se prit une décharge et la porte s'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, il y avait des robots de maintenance et des guerriers qui canardèrent les hommes du 125ème EE. Ces derniers répliquèrent. Après un échange de tirs d'environ une minute, la zone devint calme.

« Triver, Djéda, placez les explosifs, ordonna MacGor. Bougez vous le cul, dans deux minutes on va avoir de la compagnie ! Ca va ? demanda t-il à Smith qui à été touché au bras.

-Ca va capitaine, fit elle. Je peux encore me battre.

-Très bien. Maranov ça va ? Questionna t-il par radio.

-On a eu de la visite mais rien de bien méchant capitaine, informa Maranov.

-On sera de retour d'ici cinq minutes si tout va bien. »

Pendant que Triver et Djéda minaient la zone, les autres assuraient la sécurité de l'endroit.

« Ca y est capitaine, informa Triver. Compte à rebours programmé à huit minutes.

-On se taille, ordonna MacGor. »

Le 125ème EE courait dans les couloirs. Des balles sifflaient à leurs oreilles, ils étaient poursuivis par des guerriers et des androïdes. Gonzalès lança une grenade qui les arrêta durant quelques secondes. Quelques mètres plus loin, Triver s'arrêta et pointa son lance-missiles sur les poursuivants. Avec une cadence infernale, il les canarda jusqu'à ce que son chargeur soit vide.

« Ouvrez la porte blindée, ordonna MacGor. »

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où des robots ennemis arrivèrent. Maranov se mit à tirer. MacGor ordonna aux autres de monter à bord. Maranov monta à bord à son tour en marche arrière sans s'arrêter de tirer.

« On dégage, lança le capitaine au pilote. »

La porte blindée se referma et l'éperon se reforma. Les propulseurs s'allumèrent et le vaisseau quitta la base ennemie.

« Commandant, ils ont quitté la base ennemie, informa un officier. Le 14ème EC les escorte. »

Une minute après leur départ de la base, cette dernière explosa. Les Devils Dragons crièrent de joie.

« Bravo capitaine, félicita Montfleury à leur arriver au pont d'envol du Night Crusader. Votre équipe est digne d'un meneur d'homme tel que vous.

-Merci commandant, remercia MacGor.

-Messieurs, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au dîner. Rompez. Travis, tu payes ta tournée tout à l'heure.

-A 18H30 au mess, confirma t-il. »

**10 juin 3459. Vaisseau de guerre Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 53.**

« Commandant, nous avons rejoins la flotte, annonça un officier à Montfleury resté dans sa cabine.

-Suivez les directives de Shinken, ordonna Montfleury. Autre chose ?

-Les chefs d'unités vous attendent en salle de briefing.

-J'y vais. »

Montfleury entra dans la salle de briefing, et tous les chefs de sections se fixèrent au garde à vous. Montfleury s'assis au bureau placer sur l'estrade.

« Repos messieurs, asseyez vous, dit-il. Messieurs, nous avons rejoins la troisième flotte dirigée par le vaisseau de commandement de Shinken et nous sommes officiellement en état d'alerte jaune. Voici le système P-17 et ses quatre planètes X-5, X-6, X-7 et X-8 qui comme vous le savez sont colonisées depuis cinq cents ans. Jusqu'à maintenant, ces planètes étaient épargnées mais nous avons repérés une flotte Zeyner venant de P-17. Nous sommes actuellement dans l'aire spatiale 53, sur leur chemin s'ils ne changent pas de trajectoire. Au cas où, la quatrième flotte attend à l'autre point possible de rencontre mais il y a 73% de chance que ce soit nous qui devront s'en occuper d'après le dernier rapport des équipes de surveillances. Les bombardiers devront se joindre aux bombardiers des autres vaisseaux et attaquer aux plus près les cibles désignées. A l'arrière, il y aura un point de ravitaillement formé par les quatre ravitailleurs. Vous ne devrez y aller que votre soute de bombes vides. Les EC et le 125ème EE formeront la division de chasse avec les EC et EE des autres vaisseaux de la flotte. Vous vous occuperez de la chasse ennemie et des cibles désignées. Les vaisseaux de guerre de la flotte se chargeront de votre soutien. Des questions ? Bon. Messieurs, bonne chance. »

MacGor expliqua la situation à ses hommes. Les Devils Dragons enfilèrent leurs combinaisons de pilotage et allèrent vérifier leurs vaisseaux de chasse déjà bichonnés par les équipes de maintenance. Leurs vaisseaux ressemblaient beaucoup à des avions de chasse du 20è siècle. Ils étaient armés de blasters et de missiles à guidage numérique. De plus, il y avait deux blasters pointés vers l'arrière. L'équipage d'un vaisseau comprenait un pilote-tireur et un co-pilote derrière qui s'occupait du radar, des avaries et des blasters arrière

**11 juin 3459. Troisième flotte de guerre de l'Alliance Humaine. Aire spatiale 53.**

La flotte Zeyner approcha. Le combat était inévitable. Des ponts d'envol, les vaisseaux de chasse et les bombardiers sortirent au grand jour et se réunirent au point pré-établi.

Le 125ème EE était là également, divisé en équipe de deux dans cinq vaisseaux de chasse. Les pilotes étaient MacGor, Manaponi, Smith, Snade et Djéda ; leurs co-pilotes correspondant étaient Triver, Gonzalès, Maranov, Desjione et Martaune.

« Activez les systèmes d'armements, ordonna MacGor. Tenez vous prêt à l'assaut. »

Les pilotes baissèrent la visière de leurs casques pour permettre à l'ordinateur de visée de transmettre ses informations à l'homme. Un message s'inscrivit : Effectif ennemi : 15 vaisseaux de combat, 1 vaisseau de commandement, 10 vaisseaux de transport de troupes, 6 ravitailleurs, 30 bombardiers déployés, 340 chasseurs déployés.

MacGor prit une profonde inspiration, cette bataille n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

« Amiral, nous sommes prêt au combat, renseigna un officier du pont du Shinken. L'ennemi a lancé ses chasseurs.

-Chasseurs, à l'assaut, ordonna l'Amiral. Tir de couverture. »

« Ordre d'attaquer, dit MacGor. A l'assaut ! »

Les vaisseaux de combat tirèrent une salve de couverture qui toucha plusieurs chasseurs ennemis et certains vaisseaux de combat zeyners. Ces derniers répliquèrent également par des tirs de couverture. Les chasseurs space marines tentèrent d'éviter les obus d'énergie pure mais plusieurs explosèrent silencieusement dans le vide spatial. Les Devils Dragons avaient réussis à éviter la salve par le flanc droit et revinrent dans la bataille en canardant les chasseurs zeyners avec leurs blasters. De tous côtés et dans les deux camps, des chasseurs tombaient en morceau dans un panache de flammes.

« Bombardiers, ordre d'attaquer la première ligne de défense ennemie, ordonna l'amiral. Ordre au Night Crusader, au Korporoff, au Narobi et au Rainbow de contourner … »

Les bombardiers se lancèrent vers la flotte ennemie, passant loin au-dessus des combats que se livraient les chasseurs. Le Night Crusader et les autres vaisseaux cités contournèrent la zone de combat et prirent la flotte zeyners par le flanc.

Des chasseurs zeyners se lancèrent vers les bombardiers et en anéantirent plusieurs. En formation serrée, les Devils Dragons les poursuivirent.

« Manaponi, tu le défonces ou tu prends le thé ! Lança MacGor en voyant le lieutenant ne pas tirer sur le chasseur dans sa ligne de mire. »

Les blasters lâchèrent leur feu et le chasseur brûla une seconde en une boule de feu orangée.

« Smith ! Y'en a un qui te colle au cul ! s'écria Snade.

-Cet enfoiré veut m'enculer bien profond ! dit Smith. J'adore ça !

-Faut qu'on se voie plus intimement.

-Ta gueule ! Vient plutôt m'en débarrasser ! Il évite mes tirs arrière ! »

Snade vint se placer derrière le chasseur ennemi, verrouilla la cible et envoya un missile qui le frappa de plein fouet.

Plus loin, les vaisseaux de combat prenaient la flotte ennemie à revers. Les bombardiers avaient rejoint le point de ravitaillement pour remplir leurs soutes à bombes et attendaient les ordres. Finalement, ils vinrent bombarder le vaisseau de commandement avec leurs bombes autopropulsées. Certains chasseurs reçurent l'ordre de tirer leurs missiles sur ce même vaisseau. Malgré les chasseurs zeyners qui tentaient de protéger leurs vaisseaux, le vaisseau de commandement se désintégra à la deuxième vague de bombardement entraînant plusieurs vaisseaux, chasseurs et bombardiers, zeyners ou humains dans sa mort. Les autres vaisseaux de la flotte ne s'enfuirent pas étant dirigé par des machines n'ayant aucun instinct de conservation. Malgré leurs pertes, les zeyners parvinrent à détruire le Koporoff et le Rainbow. Le Night Crusader fur sévèrement touché mais parvint à quitter quasiment entier la zone de combat.

Les bombardiers avaient reçu l'ordre de bombarder à volonté et j'usqu'à la destruction totale de l'ennemi.

Au bout de deux heures de combat acharné, il ne restait guère plus de la flotte zeyners que quelques chasseurs qui venaient ce faire descendre par les canons courte portée des vaisseaux de combat. Les chasseurs et bombardiers humains retournèrent à leurs vaisseaux.

A leurs descentes des appareils, les pilotes furent applaudis par le personnel du pont d'envol.

Le Night Crusader rejoignit une base spatiale en orbite autour de X-5 pour réparation. Les hommes du 125ème EE reçurent une permission de soixante-douze heures sur X-5.


	5. Chapitre IV Mission à X72

**CHAPITRE IV : MISSION A X-72**

**12 juin 3459. Planète X-5. Aire spatiale 54.**

Sitôt arrivé à la spatiogare, MacGor disparut de la circulation. D'abord surpris par cette soudaine disparition, les Devils Dragons décidèrent de ne plus y penser et d'aller fêter leur victoire au bar situé en face de la spatiogare. Etrangement, Smith se montra réticente.

« Voyons Smith, juste un verre tenta de convaincre Desjione.

-Je ne sais pas, mon fiancé doit venir me chercher, expliqua t-elle.

-Tu viens d'ici ?

-Oui.

-On ne va pas loin, juste en face continua Martaune.

-Je vais laisser un message pour ton fiancé à l'accueil de la spatiogare, comme ça il saura où te trouver, fit Manponi.

-Bon d'accord, céda t-elle.

-Haa ! Firent t-ils tous.

-Je vous rejoins tout de suite, conclu Manaponi. »

Après avoir laissé le message à l'accueil, Manaponi rejoignit ses camarades et paya une tournée.

« Messieurs et mademoiselle, je propose de lever nos verres à notre victoire sur ces enfoirés de zeyners, dit Manaponi.

-A la victoire ! s'écria Maranov.

-Et au dingue qui nous sert de capitaine ! Renchérit Snade.

-Au capitaine MacGor ! Firent-ils tous.

-Jennifer, appela une voix. »

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année bien habillé se tenait debout devant eux.

« Bonjour Ryan, murmura t-elle en allant l'embrasser. Les mecs, je vous présente Ryan Puisy, mon fiancé. Ryan, voici mes camarades du 125ème EE.

-Bonjour, fit Ryan.

-Salut ! Saluèrent les Devils Dragons.

-Vous prendrez bien un verre avec nous Ryan, proposa Manaponi. C'est moi qui paye. On fête notre victoire sur toute une flotte Zeyner.

-Peut-être une autre fois, répondit-il. Nous devons y aller. Tu viens Jennifer.

-Allez les gars, a plus, fit-elle.

-Salut Smith. »

Ryan prit le sac de Smith entraînant sa financée à l'extérieur. Tout en marchant, il lui parla sur un ton déplacé :

« Ca y est, t'es contente : tu est une héroïne ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter l'armée et de revenir à la maison !

-Je ne peux pas ! répliqua t-elle. J'ai signé pour quatre ans. Et puis ça me plait.

-Ah oui ça te plait ! Ca te plait de risquer ta vie et de tuer !

-Si nous n'étions pas là, cette planète aurait été dévastée !

-Est-ce que tu as pensé à ta mère ? Et à moi ? Elle ne dort plus depuis que tu es parti !

-Justement, c'est pour vous et pour les quelque trois cents milliards d'êtres humains que je suis parti ! Je ne vais pas arrêter parce que j'ai eu les couilles de le faire et que toi t'as préféré trembler dans tes pantoufles ! (Il la gifla)

-Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton ! Cria t-il en la frappant encore. »

Il du s'arrêter quand les homes du 125ème EE qui avaient vu la scène sans entendre vinrent l'empêcher de continuer.

« Ecartez vous ! Hurla Ryan. Vous … Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

-Le caporal Jennifer Smith est une Devil Dragon ! Contredit Manaponi. Donc ce sont nos affaires ! Ca va caporal ?

-Oui lieutenant, répondit-elle.

-Elle n'est plus des vôtres, elle va quitter l'armée, dit Ryan.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, lui lança t-elle. Et tiens, reprend ta bague, enchaîna Smith en lui balançant la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Salope !

-T'as pas entendu : casse toi connard, insulta Gonzalès en le poussant.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Boule à zéro de merde ! Me tuer ?

-Lieutenant ?

-Vas-y, aquiesça Manaponi. »

Gonzalès plia Ryan d'un direct à l'estomac puis le releva d'un coup de genoux au visage. Ryan avait le nez en sang. Gonzalès le mit finalement au sol avec un coup de pied retourné circulaire au menton. Ryan se releva et courut vers sa voiture puis partis très rapidement.

Ses camarades emmenèrent Smith dans le bar. Le patron lui donna une poche de glace pour mettre sur sa joue.

« Je ne comprend pas comment t'as pu te fiancer à un enfoiré pareil, fit remarquer Djéda.

-Djéda, dit Manaponi pour le faire taire.

-Il n'était pas comme ça quand je l'ai rencontré, expliqua Smith. Il était sympa et généreux. J'étais naïve, j'ai eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de lui puis nous nous sommes fiancés. Ca a commencé à se dégrader quand il a commencé à travailler. Il est devenu ambitieux mais surtout très autoritaire. Ma mère disait que je me faisais des idées. Et puis un jour, il a commencé à me frapper. Pour m'enfuir je me suis engagé en ne leur laissant qu'une brève lettre d'explications. J'avais toujours eu envie de m'engager dans les spaces marines comme mon père qui en avait fait partit : il est mort en combattant. Ryan me l'avait interdit, prétextant que ce n'était pas un métier de femme. D'une certaine manière, je voulais lui prouver le contraire. Voilà, vous savez tout.

-T'as bien fait de le quitter, conclut Maranov. »

Les Devils Dragons suivirent Smith qui leur servait de guide dans la capitale de Radianie (autre nom d'X-5). Mais les trois jours de permission passèrent et il fallait retourner au Night Crusader.

A la spatiogare, les Devils Dragons retrouvèrent leur capitaine.

« Alors capitaine, vous avez fait quoi durant ces trois jours ? Interrogea Gonzalès.

-Ca, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit MacGor. On y va, la navette va partir. »

**20 juin 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 98.**

Dans la salle de briefing 3, les hommes du 125ème EE attendait l'arriver de leur capitaine. Un asiatique était également présent, son uniforme arborait les insignes du renseignement et du grade de sergent-chef. Les soldats ses mirent au garde à vous quand MacGor fit son entré. Il leur demanda de s'asseoir et commença à exposer leur prochaine mission :

« Messieurs, nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers la planète X-72 dans l'aire spatiale 98. Cette planète et sous le contrôle Zeyner et est infestées de Tyrannides. Discrètement et de nuit, nous allons atterrir non loin de notre objectif : cette base militaire de recherche Zeyner que l'on voit sur les photos satellites. Ceci est une mission d'infiltration, nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer. C'est pourquoi nous nous diviserons en deux groupes : Triver, Martaune et Desjione viendront avec moi dans la base, nous seront accompagné du sergent-chef Zhao Fei que voici. Les autres resteront à l'extérieur sous les ordres de Manaponi. Vous devrez rester cachés et n'attaquer qu'en cas d'ordres de ma part. L'objectif de cette mission est de récupérer les plans secrets du nouveau vaisseau de combat Zeyner actuellement en construction d'après nos unités d'espionnage. Des questions ? Bon, il est 16H53, le départ aura lieu demain à 00H15. Rompez. »

**21 juin 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 98. En orbite autour de la planète X-72.**

Sur le pont d'envol, les hommes du 125ème EE en armures de combat embarquèrent dans le vaisseau de débarquement. Pour l'occasion, le sergent-chef Zhao Fei revêtit aussi une armure de combat d'élite et s'équipa d'un fusil bolter.

Le vaisseau quitta le Night Crusader avec une simple poussée des propulseurs. Puis, propulseurs et lumières éteintes, le vaisseau glissa silencieusement vers la surface plongée dans l'ombre de la planète en ne corrigeant sa trajectoire que par de bref jets de gaz. A l'horizon, des vaisseaux de combat zeyners se dirigeaient vers le Night Crusader.

« Commandant, quatre vaisseaux ennemis viennent vers nous à deux heures, informa un officier radar.

-Pilote, barre à 180, propulseurs à 40, ordonna Montfleury. Assiette actuelle 0.

-Barre à 180, propulseurs à 4, assiette actuelle mise à zéro, répéta le pilote. »

Le Night Crusader fit un demi-tour sur lui-même.

« Barre à 0, propulseurs à 90, assiette 40, ordonna Montfleury. On file au point de rendez-vous. »

Le Night Crusader quitta l'orbite de X-72 et sema ses poursuivants. Il se cacha dans un champ d'astéroïdes et attendit.

Sur la planète, le vaisseau de débarquement avait réussi à atterrir sans encombre et silencieusement à un kilomètre de la base ennemie grâce à des répulseurs gravifiques. Les Devils Dragons déployèrent le filet de camouflage sur le vaisseau de débarquement.

Laissant l'équipage du vaisseau seul, le 125ème EE accompagné de Fei se dirigea discrètement vers la base ennemie.

« Restez à couvert jusqu'à nouvel ordre, murmura MacGor à Manponi. Vous quatre avec moi, ordonna t-il à Triver, Martaune, Desjione et Fei. Triver, tu ne lâches pas Fei.

-A vos ordres, répondit-il en murmurant.

-D'après les renseignements de l'équipage de surveillance, il y aura une sortie d'égout à soixante mètres dans cette direction. On y va. »

La bouche d'égout était un tuyau d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre fermé par une grille. Desjione découpa les soudures avec sa lame mononucléaire et la voie fut ouverte. Le groupe se glissa dans le tuyau où circulait vingt centimètres d'eau croupie. Ils sortirent du tuyau par une grille donnant dans une salle remplie de machines et de tuyaux lâchant de la vapeur. Un bruit de pas. MacGor ordonna par signe de se mettre à couvert. Il déploya son gant d'énergie et tira son épée, puis il appuya sur le bouton de la poignée et la lame surgit. Un guerrier robotique zeyner armé de la mitrailleuse d'assaut standard des troupes zeyners. Il scruta l'ombre vers les soldats du 125ème EE puis se retourna pour continuer sa ronde. MacGor s'approcha dans son dos, discrètement. Le robot se retourna ; MacGor lui trancha le bras puis la tête en deux coups d'épée. Le corps du robot resta debout, éteint. Ils le planquèrent dans le tuyau d'égout.

Se déplaçant comme des ombres, les cinq humains évitaient scrupuleusement les robots de combats. La lame énergétique mononucléaire de l'épée du capitaine MacGor les taillait en pièces.

Une pancarte écrite en Zeyner surmontait une porte. D'après le traducteur électronique, elle indiquait la salle des dossiers. Martaune s'occupa de l'ouvrir par court-circuit. Les cinq hommes firent irruptions dans la pièce. Il y avait deux guerriers. Le premier eu le crâne coupé en deux dans le sens de la longueur, le deuxième eu le cerveau électronique touché quand Desjione lui planta sa baïonnette dans l'œil.

Il y avait aussi un être à la peau grise, d'environ un mètre quarante, chétif, sans pilosité, avec de grands yeux noirs sans blanc : c'était un zeyner. MacGor le prit par le cou.

« Je sais que tu comprend ce que je dis, dit MacGor. Où sont les plans de votre nouveau vaisseau de combat ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire humain, répondit le zeyner. (MacGor lui brisa le cou entre ses doigts)

-Cherchons, ordonna t-il en laissant tombé le cadavre de l'extra-terrestre. »

Après dix minutes de recherche, le sergent-major Fei trouva quelque chose.

« C'est ça ? Questionna MacGor.

-Attendez, ça se sont des propulseurs, là c'est un générateur de flux et là … Oh merde ! S'arrêta Fei.

-Quoi ?

-Un générateur de saut warp ! Ce vaisseau sera capable de se téléporter ! »

Il était temps de sortir. Comme pour venir, les cinq hommes faufilèrent à l'extérieur de la pièce mais ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une patrouille de guerriers avec un commandant. Le groupe resta stupéfait. Les robots pointèrent leurs armes mais quand ils commencèrent à tirer, le groupe s'était replié dans la salle des dossiers et n'avait eu que le temps de se constituer une barricade de fortune en renversant les étagères de disquettes zeyners. Les robots débouchèrent dans l'entrée et commencèrent à canarder les humains. Ces derniers ne ripostaient pas, jusqu'au moment où une volée de missiles explosèrent les zeyners venant de l'arme de Triver.

« On dégage ! Ordonna MacGor alors que l'alarme résonnait. Manaponi ! Fait diversion !

-A vos ordres ! répondit Manaponi à l'extérieur. Smith, lance-missiles d'épaule, Gonzalès grenades en continue dans la cour, Maranov destroye tout.

-C'est parti, fit Smith en mettant sur son épaule un lance-missiles ressemblant à un bazooka.

-Vaisseau de débarquement : tir de barrage ! Pilonnez moi tout ça ! »

Le vaisseau de débarquement fit apparaître deux batteries de lance-roquettes. Dans un tonnerre d'enfer, un déluge de feu s'abattis sur la base ennemie. Smith fonctionnait avec deux lance-missiles, quand elle avait tiré avec un, elle prenait l'autre, Djéda se chargeait de les recharger.

Alors qu'à l'extérieur, la base était pilonnée, à l'intérieur, c'était une guérilla de couloir. Les ennemis arrivaient de tous les cotés mais les Devils Dragons parvenaient à avancer malgré tout. Triver canardait ceux qui venaient de l'arrière avec son lance-missiles. Fei se mit à coté de lui et mitrailla dans la même direction.

« Tire de l'autre coté ! dit Triver. Je peux me débrouiller seul !

-Très bien, répondit Fei. »

Fei se mit à coté de MacGor et de Desjione qui s'occupait de ceux venant de l'autre coté. Mais il tirait trop bas, ses balles arrivaient juste devant les pieds des robots.

« Tire-leur dedans, bordel ! Cria MacGor en relevant le fusil bolter de Fei. »

Un calme passager s'installa. MacGor fit signe à Desjione d'explorer le couloir qui bifurquait sur la droite. Desjione sortit son bolter et avec une arme à chaque main s'y engouffra. MacGor ordonna à Triver de tirer dans le plafond pour refermer le couloir derrière eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un amoncellement de gravas bloquait le couloir. Desjione revint.

« Ce couloir mène dans la cour, la voie est libre jusque là bas informa Desjione.

-OK on y va, dit MacGor. Attention ! »

Des androïdes en forme de squelettes arrivèrent par l'autre couloir, l'échange de tirs reprit de plus belle. Desjione fut touché à l'épaule droite et ne pus continuer qu'en tirant avec son pistolet bolter.

« On dégage ! Cria MacGor en tirant Fei. »

Le groupe prit le couloir de droite en courant. Triver se retourna et tira dans le plafond. Avant que le plafond ne s'écroule, un androïde toucha le sous-lieutenant au bras gauche. Il rejoignit les trois autres qui attendaient derrière la porte donnant sur la cour de la base.

« Ca va ? Interrogea MacGor.

-On s'occupera de ça plus tard, répondit Triver.

-Manaponi, arrête de pilonner la cour, on sort.

-Gonzalès, arrête les grenades ordonna Manaponi. Vaisseau de débarquement, cessez le pilonnage.

-Dreadnought à neuf heure ! s'écria Djéda. »

Dressé sur ses deux énormes jambes, le robot géant haut de trois mètres s'approchait. Sur ses bras porteurs, il y avait un lance-flammes et une énorme mitrailleuse qui menaçait le 125ème EE. Djédail brandit son électrocanon et balança une flopé d'éclairs. Malheureusement, le blindage de dreadnought absorbait l'énergie délivrée par l'arme.

« Djéda à terre ! Cria Smith derrière lui. »

Djéda se jeta au sol, et un missile lui passa au dessus et vint exploser le corps de dreadnought. Malgré ce coup, la machine de guerre s'avançait toujours. De la base du corps, surgit deux mini canons de 30mm qui crachèrent du métal en rafale. Djéda roula sur le coté pour éviter les projectiles et riposta avec un éclair qui toucha une partie mise à jour par le missile. Le dreadnought pivota et toucha Djéda à la hanche. Un autre missile finit de détruire le dreadnought.

« Ca va ? demanda Smith.

-Continue ! Ne te soucie pas de moi ! lui dit Djéda. »

Le groupe fit irruption dans la cour. Triver balaya les ennemis sur la gauche avec une pluie de missiles. La porte de sortie principale était sur la droite, surmontée de mitrailleuses lourdes en batterie. Martaune régla son faisceau de conversion et tira sur les mitrailleuses, un fin rayon partit de l'arme et au moment voulu, une boule d'énergie désintégra les armes.

« Défonce la porte, ordonna MacGor.

-Tout de suite ! répondit Martaune. »

Un second tir du faisceau de conversion et la porte blindée de l'extérieur mais pas de l'intérieur explosa laissant la voie libre. Suivant MacGor, le groupe se précipita vers la sortie sans cesser de tirer. Une rafale toucha MacGor qui s'effondra, le flanc lâchant du sang écarlate. Il répliqua en vidant entièrement son chargeur puis se releva.

« Où est le capitaine ? demanda Manaponi à Triver quand le groupe rejoignit le reste de l'unité.

-Il était derrière nous ! dit Triver.

-J'vais le chercher ! »

Manaponi courut vers l'entrée de la base. Malgré sa blessure, MacGor courait vers eux.

« Vous êtes blessé capitaine ? Remarqua Manaponi.

-Rien qu'une égratignure, répondit-il. On dégage. Repli général. Pilote, faites chauffer les moteurs. »

Laissant leurs matériels lourds, les hommes du 125ème EE coururent vers le vaisseau. Maranov portait Djéda sur son épaule. MacGor fermait la marche. Un dreadnought les suivait en tirant avec sa mitrailleuse. MacGor se retourna et tira dans les senseurs de la machine. Cette dernière tira avec le lance-roquettes qui équipait son autre bras porteur, le projectile explosa à l'épaule gauche du capitaine qui malgré la douleur, tirait encore en s'effondrant sur le sol. Son bras avait été arraché lors de la déflagration. Le dreadnought s'avançait sur lui pour l'écraser malgré les balles du combi de MacGor. Une rafale de missiles le frappa puis une boule d'énergie. Le dreadnought s'écroula en un amas de métal. Martaune et Triver se mirent devant MacGor et assuraient le terrain par des tirs continus. Maranov souleva son capitaine et l'emmena au vaisseau dont le filet de camouflage avait été retiré. Une fois l'équipe au complet, les propulseurs arrachèrent le vaisseau du sol d'X-72. Les hommes enlevèrent leurs casques. Les valides s'occupaient des premiers soins aux blessés les plus graves.

« Ca va capitaine ? demanda Manaponi.

-T'inquiète, j'ai connu pire dit MacGor en souriant (Il regarda son coté gauche). Peut-être pas finalement. Cautérise moi ça. »

Manaponi prit un appareil et cautérisa la plaie avec un laser rouge. MacGor n'eut qu'un léger rictus à la lèvre supérieure.

Le vaisseau fusait en s'éloignant de X-72. Sitôt sortit de l'atmosphère, des chasseurs missiles se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

« Night Crusader ! Night Crusader ! Ici vaisseau de débarquement BG-4, appela le pilote. Sommes poursuivis par un escadron de chasse ennemi. Venez nous aider. »

Le pilote fut exaucé quand des chasseurs du Night Crusader vinrent descendre les chasseurs ennemis. Sous escorte, le vaisseau de débarquement pus rejoindre sans encombre le Night Crusader.

Les blessés furent tout de suite transportés à l'infirmerie. Djéda, dont la hanche droite était explosée fut placé en cuve de reconstitution cellulaire. Les autres n'avaient que des blessures « bénignes » qui furent rapidement réparées. MacGor fut doté d'un bras gauche bionique.

Le Night Crusader quitta la zone infestée de missiles.


	6. Chapitre V Wolvram Schmit

**CHAPITRE V : WOLVRAM SCHMIT**

**23 juin 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 96.**

Les hommes du 125ème EE furent décorés de l'étoile d'or du mérite, haute distinction honorifique chez les spaces marines.

« Capitaine Travis MacMor, annonça Montfleury à l'assistance (MacGor s'avança d'un pas et se mit au garde à vous). En récompense de vos vingt trois ans de service au combat, de votre courage et de votre détermination qui vous a fait maintes fois payé une victoire de votre personne, vous êtes nommée au grade de commandant dans l'armée de l'Alliance Humaine. Félicitation. »

MacGor salua Montfleury et fut applaudit par l'assistance.

« Bravo Travis ! Félicita une voix. Tu es enfin commandant ! »

L'homme qui venait de parler était de même âge que MacGor. Il avait des cheveux blonds un peu plus longs que MacGor et des yeux bleus. Sa coiffure était soignée et son uniforme n'avait pas un pli. A sa vue, MacGor eut un rictus qui lui déforma le visage.

« Wolvram, dit MacGor comme-ci il vomissait.

-Quel manque d'enthousiasme dans ta voix, fit Wolvram en souriant. Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi mal tenu et cet œil bionique n'arrange rien. Tu devrais apprendre à te faire beau pour ce genre d'occasion.

-Au lieu de palabrer de telles conneries, dit moi plutôt ce que tu fous ici.

-Je suis le commandant du 96ème EE qui est affecté au Night Crusader. Voici mon second : le lieutenant Bralix. Il est tout comme moi quand j'étais lieutenant où plutôt quand j'avais son âge vu que je n'ai jamais été lieutenant.

-Le pauvre. S'il devient comme toi, l'armée n'y gagnera rien.

-Vraiment, rien n'a changé, tu es toujours aussi bataillard. Si tu es comme ça aussi avec tes supérieurs, je comprend pourquoi tu n'es fait commandant qu'aujourd'hui. Moi, ça fait douze ans que je le suis et j'espère bientôt passer lieutenant-colonel.

-Combien de cul as-tu léché pour ça ?

-Je ne préfère pas répondre à quelqu'un qui frappe ses supérieurs. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu aurais été viré de l'armée.

-Dégage Wolvram, tes conneries m'exaspèrent. Dégage avant que je m'énerve.

-Tu n'oserais pas te battre devant le commandant Montfleury.

-Tu veux parier ?

-Bralix, allons nous en, conclut-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Commandant qui est-ce ? demanda Manaponi.

-C'est le commandant Wolvram Schmit du 96è EE, répondit MacGor. Mais surtout, c'est un ancien du 48ème EE du commandant Mana où j'ai également servi il y a vingt ans. »

MacGor se souvenait de cette époque, il était sergent sous les ordres du meilleur meneur d'hommes et combattant qu'il est connu : le commandant Mana. Déjà à l'époque, il n'avait pas peur des balles ennemies, ses camarades l'avaient surnommé MadMac car il était quasiment fou quand il montait aux créneaux avec son canon de fusion. Schmit était sergent mais déjà à l'époque il était très ambitieux et lèche-culs, mais cela ne marchait pas avec le commandant Mana. Il semblerait qu'il est trouvé des gens qui aimaient se faire laver la raie à coup de langue.

**26 juin 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 89.**

Sur le pont du Night Crusader, l'officier radar s'activa :

« Commandant, vaisseaux de combat Ulthwe en approche à une heure. Il déploie ses chasseurs, ses bombardiers et active ses défenses.

-Que l'escadron de garde décolle tout de suite, fit Montfleury. Que le 96ème EE, le 125ème EE et le 15ème EC se préparent et que le 7ème EB (escadron de bombardiers) se déploie à l'arrière.

-Le 14ème EC est déployé commandant, informa un autre officier.

-Passez en alerte rouge. »

L'alarme résonna dans tout le vaisseau. Les Devils Dragons enfilaient leurs combinaisons de pilotage le plus rapidement possible. Puis ils coururent prendre place dans les habitacles des chasseurs. Les volets d'isolement se fermèrent et le vide fut fait, le pont d'envol s'ouvrit, les propulseurs s'allumèrent et les chasseurs sortirent du Night Crusader.

« Allo Night Crusader : 125ème EE déployé, confirma MacGor.

-15ème EC déployé, confirma le capitaine du 15ème EC.

-7ème EB déployé, confirma le capitaine du 7ème EB.

-96ème EE déployé, confirma Schmit. »

Les canons et les missiles du Night Crusader étaient armés, les chasseurs activèrent leurs systèmes d'armements. Le vaisseau Ulthwe s'approchait et il tira une salve de couverture pour protéger l'assaut des chasseurs. Les chasseurs humains firent une manœuvre de dégagement pour éviter la salve et se lancèrent sur les chasseurs Eldars en les arrosant avec leurs blasteurs. Le 96ème EE ne s'était pas lancé sur les chasseurs, ils étaient restés en arrière et s'attaquèrent aux bombardiers Eldars avant que ceux-ci ne puissent atteindre le Night Crusader.

Soudain, un chasseur humain sortit de la zone de combat, poursuivit par deux chasseurs Eldars. C'était un chasseur du 125ème EE, celui de Djéda et de Martaune. Les blasters arrière tiraient sans parvenir à les toucher. Le chasseur humain parvenait aussi à éviter les tirs ennemis.

« Merde Martaune ! Descend-le ! s'écria Djéda.

-Ils bougent tout le temps ces pédés ! dit Martaune.

-Allo ici Djéda, on a deux chasseurs au cul ! Que quelqu'un vienne nous aider !

-Schmit, ils arrivent dans ta zone, aide-les ! demanda MacGor.

-Désolé MacGor, j'moccupe des bombardiers, répondit Schmit.

-Mais merde ! Ils vont crever ! Connard !

-Commandant ! Dépêchez-vous ! Cria Djéda.

-On est accroché ! Informa Martaune. Missile !

-Ejectez-vous ! Lança MacGor. »

Une capsule d'éjection (celle de Martaune) partit aussitôt. Le missile frappa le chasseur, le disloquant en une boule de feu orangée.

« Commandant, appela Martaune. Djéda, … il … il ne s'est pas éjecté. »

Les bombardiers du Night Crusader se lancèrent à l'assaut du vaisseau de combat Eldars. Avec les salves destructrices du Night Crusader, il ne fallut guère longtemps pour détruire ce vaisseau. Les chasseurs se lancèrent à la poursuite des fuyards, qu'ils soient en chasseurs ou en capsule de sauvetage.

A leurs retours au Night Crusader, MacGor se dirigea immédiatement vers Schmit qui sortait de son chasseur. MacGor lui mit son poing dans la figure.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Insulta MacGor. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûtait d'aller les aider ? A cause de toi, j'ai perdu un homme !

-Calme toi Travis, dit Schmit. S'il est mort s'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui les a formé. »

MacGor se rua sur Schmit, le rouant de coup. Les hommes du 96ème EE vinrent prêtés main forte à leur commandant. Ceux du 125ème EE se joignirent à la bagarre. Il fallut que le service de sécurité intervienne pour séparer les deux escadrons. Les deux commandants furent menés dans le bureau de Montfleury.

« Quel exemple pour les soldats ! fit Montfleury. Bravo !

-C'est le commandant MacGor qui m'a attaqué le premier mon commandant, dit Schmit.

-Schmit, fermez-là. Avec moi, la lèche ça marche pas. Je sais pourquoi le commandant MacGor vous a attaqué et franchement je serai plutôt de son coté. Je ne punirai aucun d'entre vous mais je vous conseille de ne pas la ramener Schmit. Rompez. »

Le lendemain, il y eut un office pour le caporal Jonathan Djéda. Le 125ème EE et le personnel du Night Crusader qui n'était pas de quart y assistèrent en grand uniforme. Pour éviter tout problème, Montfleury avait fait en sorte que l'escadron de garde soit le 96è EE.

**30 juin 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 68. En orbite autour de la****planète X-43.**

Un vaisseau venant de la planète vint accosté le Night Crusader. De son bord descendit une jeune femme asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs. Son uniforme portait des barrettes de lieutenant. Elle se présenta dans le bureau du commandant de vaisseau : Montfleury.

« Lieutenant Akiko Kanazado au rapport commandant, dit-elle au garde à vous. »

Montfleury souriait légèrement en la voyant raide comme un bâton.

« Repos lieutenant, dit-il. Dites-moi si je dis une connerie : Lieutenant Akiko Kanazado, vingt-cinq ans, sortie dix-huitième de votre promotion de l'école des officiers, célibataire, pas d'enfants.

-Oui commandant.

-Vous avez été affecté au 125ème escadron d'élite. Très bien. Je vous préviens, le commandant MacGor n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

-Je sais, c'est une vraie légende vivante à l'école des officiers, comme beaucoup d'anciens du 48ème EE du commandant Mana. Je crois qu'il y en a un autre à bord ?

-Le commandant Schmit du 96ème EE. Entre nous, je ne vous le conseille pas, c'est un lèche-cul arriviste. C'est à cause de lui qu'il manque un homme au 125ème EE, il n'a pas voulu épauler le chasseur du caporal Djéda, résultat : il est mort. Sa capsule d'éjection n'a pas fonctionnée. Le commandant MacGor dans mon bureau, ordonna t-il par l'interphone. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, MacGor frappait à la porte.

« Entre, autorisa Montfleury. Travis voici le lieutenant Akiko Kanazado.

-Jack, mes hommes sont des spaces marines, ils n'ont pas besoin d'une psy, dit MacGor.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout Travis. Le lieutenant Kanazado est ton nouveau, … heu, … ta nouvelle homme … heu femme …

-Je viens remplacé le caporal Djéda, finit par dire Kanazado.

-Bien, fit MacGor. C'était si dur que ça de le dire ? demanda t-il à Montleury.

-C'est bon, sortez maintenant, leur demanda Montfleury. »

Kanazado fit un salut militaire au garde à vous réglementaire, MacGor l'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Lieutenant vous venez ou pas, appela MacGor. »

Le 125ème EE fut réuni dans la salle de briefing 3.

« Messieurs voici votre nouvelle camarade : le lieutenant Akiko Kanazado, présenta MacGor. Je vous préviens Kanazado : ici tout le monde se tutoie et tout le monde me vouvoie. Tu m'appelles commandant et je t'appelle Kanazado. Compris.

-Oui commandant.

-Ah ! aussi : on ne se met au garde à vous que quand je le demande ou qu'un autre officier te passe devant, inutile de te fixer dés que tu me voies. Bienvenue chez les Devils Dragons. »

**1er juillet 3459. Planète X-43. Base 43-F. Aire spatiale 68.**

« Messieurs, on nous a confié une mission classée secret défense, annonça MacGor. La base où nous sommes est un centre de recherche d'armement. Ils viennent de créer un char de catégorie super blindé dont le nom de code est : TD-4. Notre mission est de le tester en terrain ennemi. Précisément, nous devons tester le TD-4 version B. Apprenez les détails militaires du TD-4. »


	7. Dossier 437 325

**Dossier top secret n° 437-325. Sujet : char catégorie super blindé d'assaut tactique TD-4.**

Informations générales :

Nom de code : TD-4.

Longueur : 14 m.

Hauteur : 4m20.

Largueur : 6m.

Poids : 100 T (TD-4A), 150 T (TD-4B), 97 T (TD-4C)

Générateur : 10000 kW. A induction photonique.

Moteur électrique : 2000 CV.

Roues motrices : 8.

Vitesse maximale : 300 Km/h (à vide).

Equipement de détection : radar, infrarouges, scanner, ultraviolet, bioradar et sonar.

Equipement spécial : Revêtement furtif, moteur silencieux, système de défense anti-missiles automatique à répulsion magnétique.

Blindage : polarium 70 millimètres, vitres en clardium renforcé 40 millimètres.

Armement :

Blasters lourd E-10.

Mitrailleuse lourde double canon MD-45.

4 mitrailleuses lourdes double canon MD-30 sur tourelles.

Canon d'artillerie sol-sol/sol-air de 130 millimètres à obus thermique ou à fragmentation (normal ou perforant).

6 missiles courte portée à charges explosives Thunder Night 7.

3 missiles moyenne portée à charges thermiques Aurora.

Araignée : batterie volante par sustentation gravifique de six missiles courte portée à charges explosives Quest. Peut se séparer du TD-4.

Mini-speeder : véhicule tout terrain d'éclairage à pilotage humain armé d'un double blaster lourd ED-5.

2 missiles de croisière tactique Eagle à charges thermiques ou à fragmentation de fortes puissances (TD-4B).

Equipage :

Pilote faisant office de chef de char.

Copilote s'occupant du blaster E-10 et de la mitrailleuse MD-45.

Contrôleurs s'occupant des systèmes de détection, des missiles Thunder Night 7, Aurora et Eagle (TD-4B), et de l'araignée.

4 tireurs pour les mitrailleuses MD-30.

Chef de tourelle.

Tireur pour le canon d'artillerie.

Types de missions :

TD-4A : mission de bataille. La soute est remplie de munitions. Assaut ou appui. Escadron de cinq chars. Transport de troupes à soute vide.

TD-4B : mission tactique. Transporte deux missiles Eagle dans la soute servant de rampe de lancement ou soute à vide pour le vol de matériel volumineux chez l'ennemi. Seul ou en groupe.

TD-4C : mission de surveillance camouflée. Système de surveillance et de camouflage. Réserve de survie.


	8. Chapitre VI Capture

**CHAPITRE VI : CAPTURE**

**2 juillet 3459. Planète X-37. Aire spatiale 70.**

La navette de transport déposa le TD-4B sur la planète X-37 puis repartit. Les Devils Dragons vérifièrent que tout fonctionnait convenablement.

« Je vais donner les postes de chacun, annonça MacGor. Je m'occupe du pilotage. Manaponi tu seras le co-pilote. Kanazado, chef de tourelle. Martaune au poste de contrôle. Snade, Desjione, Gonzalès et Maranov aux MD-30. Smith tu piloteras le mini-speeder. Triver au poste de tireur du canon. Tous à vos postes. »

Le TD-4 était une énorme machine verte kaki. Le poste de pilotage ressemblait à une tête d'insecte dont les yeux étaient remplacés par deux « portes » pivotables en clardium de 40 millimètres. Juste sous le poste de pilotage, pointait le blaster E-10 et sur le toit, placé sur un axe pivotant, la mitrailleuse MD-45. Le poste de contrôle était en arrière de la « tête » juste derrière le pilote et le co-pilote. La « tête » ne faisait qu'un quart de la longueur de la machine. Les trois quart restant, y étaient fixée les huit roues en matériaux increvable. Au dessus de chaque paire de roues, était placé une plaque de polarium auxquelles étaient accroché les missiles Thunder Night 7. Juste derrière la « tête », fixé sur le blindage, se tenait l'araignée et sa rampe de missiles Quest déposés en étoile, prêtes à se séparer du char. La partie centrale du corps correspondait à une passerelle escamotable avec la partie où se rangeait le mini-speeder. La partie arrière était armée d'un long canon d'artillerie sur lequel était fixé in missile Aurora. Les deux autres Aurora étaient fixés sur les côtés de la tourelle. Aux quatre coins du corps, sur les plaques protégeant les roues, étaient placés des sièges pivotant armés des mitrailleuses MD-30.

MacGor se mit au siège de gauche : le poste de pilotage. Il plaça sur ça tête les lunettes raccordées à l'ordinateur du char. Un message s'inscrivit : Systèmes OK. Le char commença à se déplacer.

Le mini speeder piloté par Smith ouvrait la voie que suivait le TD-4.

« Commandant, le bio-radar détecte plusieurs formes de vies animales autour de nous, informa Martaune.

-Identifie-les, ordonna MacGor.

-L'ordinateur y travaille. Ce qui est sur, c'est que ce ne sont pas des Orcs vu qu'ils sont classés parmis les végétaux. Oh merde.

-Quoi ?

-Carniflex, Gennestealers, Termagants, Gargouilles : ce sont des Tyrannides !

-Smith, rentre tout de suite.

-Oui commandant, répondit-elle.

-Elle est encerclée par des termagants, dit Martaune. »

MacGor poussa les manettes à fonds.

Smith revenait aussi vite que possible vers le TD-4. Mais elle était poursuivie par des bestioles d'un mètre de haut et de long, recouvertes d'une carapace, avec deux paires de pattes et une paire d'énormes pinces. D'autres apparurent derrière elle et sur les cotés comme surgissant des fourrés. Smith empoignât la crosse du blaster double de son engin. Les termagants faisaient claquer leurs mandibules. Elle sortit son pistolet bolter et regardait de tous les cotés les insectes géants. Dans son dos, un termagant s'avança, marchant sur une branche morte qui craqua. Smith se tourna vers lui et le canarda. Les autres termagants s'élancèrent. Le blaster lâcha son feu laser explosant plusieurs tyrannides. Un termagant venant de sa droite sauta en sa direction, elle se coucha sur son engin pour qu'il lui passe au dessus puis le transforma en passoire avec son bolter. Quelques coups de blaster et elle s'enfuit aussi vite que lui permettait le mini-speeder. Les termagants la poursuivaient. Une rafale de mitrailleuse hurla devant elle et les termagants furent fauchés en pleine course, le TD-4 arrivait en semant la mort parmi les tyrannides. Le blaster E-10 se mit également à cracher. Le mini-speeder fit un demi-tour une fois à coté du char et le double canon du blaster se joignit à la bataille. Bientôt il n'y eut plus de termagants devant eux. MacGor fit ouvrir la passerelle du mini-speeder et Smith rentra au garage.

« On est encerclé, dit Martaune.

-Effectif ennemi, demanda MacGor.

-Trente termagants, vingt-six gennestealers, trois carniflex, vingt-et-une gargouilles et un prince.

-Je connais les tyrannides. Ils vont d'abords essayés de nous avoir par le haut. Ce seront les gargouilles qui commenceront l'attaque. A tous, surveillez le ciel. Martaune.

-Les gargouilles arrivent, deux groupes : l'un à cinq heure, l'autre à neuf heure.

-Descendez-les. »

Les quatre tourelles mitrailleuses pivotèrent en direction des deux volées de gargouilles. Les gargouilles ressemblaient à des termagants rouges avec des ailes. Dans une pétarade d'enfer les MD-30 et la MD-45 descendirent la plupart des gargouilles. Smith sortit du garage par la trappe d'accès son laser à la main. Du toit du char elle se mit à canarder les gargouilles. Les termagants accompagnés de créatures violette bipèdes possédant deux paires de membres supérieures (une paire avec des mains quasi-humaine et l'autres avec trois énormes griffes) arrivèrent. Les nouveaux étaient les gennestealers, ils se déplaçaient plus vite que les termagants. Le canon de la tourelle tira pour les ralentir. Martaune fit voler l'araignée et la déposa au cœur des tyrannides, les missiles transformaient les insectoïdes en charpies. Une bestiole énorme s'approchait par l'avant, elle faisait six mètres de haut et se tenaient sue ces énormes pattes arrière, ses quatre autres pattes étaient remplacées par de gigantesques griffes courbes tranchantes de plus de trois mètres chacune.

« Manaponi ! Descend ce carniflex ! Ordonna MacGor. »

Le blaster E-10 tira sur le monstre mais sa carapace le protégeait. Il avançait mais à force d'encaisser les obus d'énergies, la carapace céda et les fluides internes du monstre se déversèrent sur le sol. Un autre carniflex se prit un obus du canon d'artillerie en pleine tête.

Un termagant sauta au dessus du char et poussa Smith à terre. De sa position allongée, elle explosa la bestiole à coup de laser. Elle se relevait à peine quand un gennestealer lui arracha son arme des mains d'un coup de griffe. Il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer quand un tir isolé lui fit un trou dans le crâne. Personne ne savait d'où venait ce tir. Les tyrannides s'enfuirent.

Sortant des fourrés, un groupe d'une dizaine d'eldars vêtu de manteaux de camouflage et armés de longs fusils et de pistolets shuriken s'approchaient. C'était des rangers de Biel-Tan. MacGor sortit du TD-4, se présenta au chef des rangers et les remercia.

« Que faites vous dans un zone sous contrôle zeyners ? Questionna le chef des eldars se nommant Imyel.

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question, dit MacGor.

-Nos armées vont attaquer cette planète, nous sommes ici en éclaireur. Et vous ?

-Désolé je ne peux rien dire, c'est classé secret défense.

-Je ne connais pas ce char, c'est votre nouveau super blindé, n'est pas ? Vous êtes là pour le tester ?

-Je ne peux rien dire, souria MacGor.

-Si vous voulez, nous vous accompagnerons sur un bout de chemin. »

Les rangers grimpèrent sur le char qui avalait les kilomètres en suivant le mini speeder de Smith. Les rangers restèrent avec les Devils Dragons durant deux jours puis ils prirent une autre direction.

Les systèmes de furtivité semblaient fonctionner car les zeyners ne s'activaient pas. Des chasseurs ennemis en patrouille leur passèrent souvent au dessus mais le matériel de camouflage leur permetta de passer inaperçu.

La première partie de leur mission consistait à s'approcher le plus près possible d'une base zeyners. Ils furent si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur de l'huile des articulations des robots de guerre. Ils s'éloignèrent de plusieurs kilomètres.

L'araignée se déposa à coté du TD-4, la passerelle du mini speeder se déploya des deux cotés, la partie soutenant la tourelle canon se recula : la soute était entièrement ouverte. Allongés à l'horizontale, deux grands missiles blancs attendaient de semer la mort. Les missiles se dressèrent à la verticale. Martaune entra les données dans l'ordinateur : tout était prêt pour le lancement du missile Eagle. Seul le chef de char avait le pouvoir de lancer le missile. MacGor appuya sur le bouton rouge. Les propulseurs d'un des missiles s'allumèrent. Le missile se décrocha de la rampe et s'envola à la verticale. Il décrivit une courbe haute dans le ciel puis commença à redescendre. En une boule de feu éblouissante, la charge thermique du missile détruisit la base et les alentours.

Le TD-4 quitta la zone le plus rapidement possible. Quelques heures plus tard, le 125ème EE rejoignit le point de rendez vous où les attendait le vaisseau de transport. Le test du TD-4 était positif, bientôt, ce char ferait des ravages parmi les ennemis de l'Alliance Humaine.

**10 juillet 3459. Planète X-24. Base 24-B1. Aire spatiale 65.**

Les Devils Dragons ne purent se reposer que quelques jours avant de repartir au combat : la guerre n'attend pas. Ils retrouvèrent la planète X-24 de leur première mission mais cette fois-ci, c'était eux qui assiégeaient une position Iyanden. Les Eldars s'étaient retranchés dans une place forte et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient encerclés. Ils ne pouvaient s'enfuir, les spaces marines avaient détruit leur portail warp dès les premiers jours de siège et la flotte humaine refermait le couvercle. Le 96ème EE et le 125ème EE étaient descendus renforcer les armées de l'Alliance qui avait décidé d'en finir. Maranov resterait sur les fortifications humaines avec sa tarentule, les autres s'apprêtaient à suivre leur commandant et les milliers d'hommes qui allaient se lancer dans la bataille.

L'artillerie commença à pilonner les positions eldars. Durant plusieurs minutes, les eldars subirent une pluie de feu et d'acier. Les chars et l'infanterie mobile s'élancèrent à l'assaut accompagné par les escadrons d'élite. L'infanterie blindé formé d'hommes protégés par des armures physiquement identiques à celle des EE mais moins perfectionnée (elles ne permettaient pas des déplacements aussi rapides) les suivaient et pilonnaient les foyers de résistance Eldar avec leurs armes lourdes.

Le 125ème EE montait une colline pour contrôler une position ennemie restée silencieuse. Le canon shuriken restait le canon en l'air. Les Devils Dragons n'étaient plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètre quand ils virent le canon shuriken se pointé vers eux.

« A couvert ! Hurla MacGor. »

Les Devils Dragons se jetèrent derrière un mur naturel d'un mètre de haut. Le canon shuriken lançait des lames mono moléculaires par rafales. De temps à autres, les hommes du 125ème EE se redressaient pour lâcher quelques tirs vers le canon shuriken.

« Gonzalès, grenade, ordonna MacGor. »

La grenade propulsée par le lance grenades de Gonzalès dépassa le canon shuriken et explosa derrière sans l'obliger à arrêter de tirer.

« C'est raté commandant, fit Gonzalès.

-Lance une bombe de fusion juste devant eux, ordonna MacGor. Filtres lumineux activés. »

La bombe de fusion explosa en l'air à l'endroit souhaité avec une lumière aveuglante. Le canon shuriken se tût.

« A l'assaut ! Cria MacGor. »

Les Devils Dragons se lancèrent au corps à corps. Desjione ouvrit le crâne de l'artilleur avec sa baïonnette. Manaponi et Snade arrosaient les fuyards de balles. MacGor écarta un pistolet shuriken du pied et enchaîna avec trois détonations qui trouèrent l'armure du gardien. Gonzalès rangeait son lance grenades inutile au corps à corps sur son dos et évita un coup d'épée vertical d'un gardien et contre attaqua avec un coup de tibia au genou et un revers du poing au visage qui envoya l'eldar au sol. Gonzalès se jeta sur lui, le poignard à la main et l'égorgea. En se relevant, il reçut un shuriken dans le flanc gauche ; il lança son poignard qui se figea dans l'épaule du gardien. Gonzalès le plaqua contre une paroi et lui asséna un coup de genou puis lui retira le poignard pour lui replanter dans le cœur. Finalement, il rangea son poignard et dégaina son bolter.

Le 125ème EE ne souffla pas et se dirigea vers un bunker retranché. Le bunker était protégé par une ligne de tranché où se tenaient des vengeurs prêt à en découdre. Sur le toit du bunker était posté un canon shuriken et un tisseur de ténèbres, une arme lourde identique au tisse mort des araignées spectrales lançant un filet de mono filaments tranchants. Le 125ème EE se mit à couvert mais le commandant MacGor ordonna d'avancer sous une pluie de shurikens ennemis. Quelques secondes après avoir quitté leur abri, ce dernier fut fractionné en morceau par un filet tombant du tisseur de ténèbres. Martaune régla son faisceau de conversion et visa l'arme infernale. Son tir fit exploser tout un pan du bunker. Il fit la même chose avec le canon shuriken mais après son tir, il se prit une rafale de shurikens lancés par les vengeurs et resta au sol.

MacGor déploya son épée d'énergie et son gant d'énergie et se lança vers les tranchés. Il déviait les shurikens avec son gant d'énergie et sauta dans les tranchés en frappant de tous les cotés. Un exarque voulut l'arrêter avec son épée mais il fut terrassé par un tir extérieur, les Devils Dragons en surplomb nettoyèrent les tranchés.

Gonzalès mina la porte du bunker et la fit sauter. Snade et Manaponi ouvrirent la marche avec des rafales de couverture puis Gonzalès y jeta une grenade. Après l'explosion, les Devils Dragons suivirent leur commandant à l'intérieur sauf Kanazado et Triver qui étaient allés voir Martaune toujours au sol. Un eldar armé d'une épée et miraculeusement rescapé s'élança sur MacGor. Le commandant du 125ème EE para le coup et coupa l'eldar en deux. Il était habillé d'une sorte de manteau rituel décoré et d'un casque rouge et orange.

« Un archonte, fit MacGor.

-Il y en a plusieurs cadavres, renseigna Manaponi.

-Il devait y avoir un prophète ici, les archontes sont leurs gardes du corps.

-Commandant, appela Smith. J'ai trouvé le prophète, il est vivant. »

Couché sous les gravas, un eldar habillé d'une cape de cérémonie regardait les soldat humains l'observer. Quelque chose surprit les Devils Dragons, le prophète ne portait pas de casque et surtout, c'était une femme. Son visage effilé comme tous les eldars était dessiné par des traits fins. Ses yeux d'un noir profond ressemblaient par leur forme à ceux des asiatiques. Sa longue chevelure brune lui tombait jusqu'en dessous des omoplates. Au milieu du front, elle portait une pierre ovale polie.

MacGor la tourna sur le ventre en lui tenant solidement les poignets dans son dos, il sortit une paire de menottes et lui entrava les poignets.

« Je suppose que vous êtes Iyanna Arienal, prophétesse de Iyanden, dit MacGor. Je suis le commandant Travis MacGor du 125ème escadron d'élite des armées de l'Alliance Humaine. Je vous informe que vous êtes prisonnière de l'Alliance Humaine. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

-Béria oro garia mon keigh ! Cria t-elle.

-Emmenez-la. Interdiction d'enlever vos casques, elle pourrait prendre le contrôle de votre esprit. »

Manaponi et Snade sortirent les premiers suivis par le reste de la troupe, MacGor fermait la marche l'épée à la main. Ils retournèrent à la base.

« Enfermez-la dans le mitard, ordonna MacGor. Interdisez à quiconque de s'approcher d'elle à moins de dix mètres même gradé. Manaponi, tu prends deux hommes avec toi sauf Maranov qui reste sur les remparts. Interdiction d'enlever vos casques. Vous monterez la garde jusqu'à ce que je vous donne l'ordre de partir.

-A vos ordres commandant, fit Manaponi. Smith, Desjione, vous la mettez au mitard et vous restez avec moi. »

Smith et Desjione enfermèrent Arienal dans le petit cachot en acier sans lui enlever ses menottes. Sa force psychique peut prendre une forme destructrice par ses mains.

« Vous autres, allez vous reposer, dit MacGor.

-Qui est-ce commandant ? demanda le général commandant la base.

-Iyanna Arienal, général.

-La prophétesse de Iyanden ! Jolie prise ! Votre escadron va sûrement être décoré pour ça. Vous avez pris des dispositions ?

-Personne n'a le droit de s'approcher du mitard à moins de dix mètres à part mes hommes. Même vous général.

-Je suis d'accord. Je vais aller prévenir l'Etat major. (Il partit)

-Commandant, fit Kanazado. Martaune est blessé à la poitrine mais il s'en sortira sans problème.

-Très bien, dit MacGor. Tu vas organiser les tours de garde avec Manaponi. Je veux l'un de vous deux avec deux hommes de l'escadron tout le temps autour du mitard avec interdiction à quiconque étranger à l'escadron de s'approcher à moins de dix mètres. Casques obligatoires.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Iyanna Arienal.

-La prophétesse de Iyanden ! »

Le soir, la réponse de l'Etat major à propos de la prophétesse arriva à la base 24-B1 : le 125ème EE était chargé d'elle et seul les hommes de l'escadron avait le droit de l'approcher avec les protections psychiques réglementaires. Iyanna Arienal devra être gardé à bord du vaisseau de combat Night Crusader dans une cellule isolée. Elle subira des interrogatoires menés par les services secrets militaires qui ne pourront l'approcher en dehors des séances d'interrogatoire. Son sort sera étudier plus tard.


	9. Chapitre VII Iyanna Arienal

** CHAPITRE VII : IYANNA ARIENAL**

**11 juillet 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 65. En orbite autour de la planète X-24.**

Iyanna Arienal fur enfermé dans une cellule, dans une pièce isolée du vaisseau. Le seul accès à cette pièce était une porte à code dont seuls les hommes du 125ème EE connaissaient la combinaison. Les Devils Dragons ne portaient pas leurs armures mais un léger casque non-intégral étudié pour les protéger de ses pouvoirs psychiques. Ils ne portaient pas non plus leurs trop destructrices armes de bataille, ils ne gardèrent que leur poignard et leur pistolet bolter en plus du fusil bolter qu'on leur avait alloué. MacGor, lui, gardait son combi quand il venait faire une petite inspection. Les quarts de garde se passaient en quatre heures chacun par groupe de trois avec à chaque fois la présence obligatoire d'un officier de l'escadron (Manaponi, Kanazado ou Triver). Un homme restait à l'intérieur de la pièce dans le couloir longeant la cellule, les deux autres étaient postés devant la porte à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Durand plusieurs jours, tout se passa normalement, si ce n'est …

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Manaponi va souvent dans la prison ? dit Snade au dîner. A chaque fois que c'est à nous de prendre notre quart, c'est lui qui va à l'intérieur.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, fit Desjione. A chaque fois tu dis.

-Ouais ! Comme dit Snade, il y va à chaque fois, confirma Maranov.

-L'autre jour, il m'a demandé comment je trouvais cette eldar raconta Desjione. Je lui ai dit que je ne m'intéressais pas aux extra-terrestres enfin … aux non-humaines. Je pensais qu'il voulait plaisanter et je lui ai demandé la même chose.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Qu'il la trouvait belle. Sur le coup je n'ai pas percuté mais maintenant que Snade et Maranov disent qu'il reste à chaque fois dans la prison, on pourrait penser que … qu'il …

-… est amoureux de cette eldar, finit Kanazado calmement.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux tout de même ! s'exclama Smith. Elle n'est même pas humaine !

-Chut, ne crie pas, fit Desjione. J'ai été marié, moi non plus je ne pense pas qu'il soit amoureux d'elle, c'est sûrement qu'une simple attirance physique envers elle.

-Ca commence toujours comme ça, par une simple attirance physique, conclut Snade. Attention, le voilà. »

Le groupe de Manaponi fut de nouveau de garde. Snade voulut entrer dans la prison mais Manaponi lui donna l'ordre de rester à l'extérieur. Manaponi releva Martaune et s'assit sur la chaise. Il dévisageait la prophétesse avec un regard absent. Elle avait toujours les mains entravées dans son dos.

« Pourquoi viens-tu si souvent mon-keigh ? demanda t-elle d'un ton insultant.

-Parce que l'on doit venir chacun notre tour, répondit-il.

-Vous faites des quarts par trois, tous les autres tournent mais toi tu viens à chaque fois que ton groupe est de quart.

-Je pensais que l'on pouvait faire connaissance, discuter un peu.

-Je ne parle pas au mon-keigh. (MacGor entra et regarda Iyanna Arienal)

-Aucun problème ? demanda t-il à Manaponi.

-Non commandant, répondit le lieutenant. (MacGor repartit).

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Iyanna Arienal.

-C'est le commandant Travis MacGor, le chef de notre escadron, le 125ème EE.

-Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui.

-Le commandant a combattu un peu partout dans la galaxie durant les vingt dernières années. C'est un ami de Nuadhu, le chef des chevaucheurs sauvage de Saim-Hann.

-C'est lui qui est responsable de la défaite à la bataille des Deux Cent Pointes.

-C'était il y a une dizaine d'années je crois sur X-23, les armées Iyanden on été mise en déroute et X-23 a été récupérée par l'Alliance. Le commandant y a participer et a été décoré pour son courage.

-Certains des survivants de cette bataille dise l'avoir vu charger seul une position haute tenu par un prisme de feu et plusieurs pièces d'artillerie, le tout accompagné d'une escouade de scorpions. Aucun n'a survécu. Pendant longtemps, on a cru que ce MacGor était une incarnation de la Grande Ennemie dont parle nos légendes.

-Parler-moi de votre culture. Sur quoi est elle basée ?

-Sur la mort. Nos croyances reposent sur la guerre, nos temples formes des guerriers que vous nommez Aspects. Il est vrai qu'avant ces soixante de vos années de guerre nous avons connu une paix de plusieurs siècles mais jamais nous n'avons cessé de nous préparer au combat. Notre dieu Khaine broyait ses ennemis avec son épée : la mort hurlante. Nous le représentons avec la main ensanglantée par le sang de la Grande Ennemie et de tous les ennemis des Eldars.

-C'est terrifiant.

-Et vous ? Sur quoi sont basées vos croyances ?

-Nous avons plusieurs religions mais toutes prêches l'Amour des Hommes entre eux. Mais depuis notre rencontre avec des civilisations extra-terrestres, nos religieux prêchent ce même Amour envers les extra-terrestres, envers vous.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'amour.

-Je … je ne parlais pas de vous en particuliers, se reprit-il. Parlez moi de vous, comment etes-vous devenu prophétesse ?

-Mon père était prophète. J'ai démontré que je pouvais parler aux esprits très jeune. Mon père m'a formé aux arts guerriers des prophètes et à sa mort j'ai reçu ses armes en héritage.

-Je suis désolé d'apprendre que vous avez perdu votre père. Quant est il mort ?

-Lors de la bataille des Deux Cent Pointes de X-23. »

Manaponi se rendit au centre de tir pour s'entraîner au pistolet bolter après la fin de sa garde. Au cours de cette garde, il avait questionné Arienal sur elle. Après avoir vidé son chargeur sur la cible, il alla à l'armoire en chercher un autre. MacGor était là. Le commandant vint également prendre un chargeur de bolter.

« Tes camarades m'ont dit que tu allais à chaque fois dans la prison avec Iyanna Arienal, dit MacGor.

-C'est vrai, je voulais apprendre des choses sur les eldars mais je ne parvenait pas à engager la conversation à cause de son regard froid, expliqua Manaponi. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons discuté.

-De quoi ?

-Des croyances eldars puis d'elle, de la façon dont elle est devenu prophétesse de Iyanden. Elle m'a parlé de son père aussi.

-Le prophète Miryal Arienal de Iyanden.

-Oui, comment le savez vous ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai tué lors de la bataille des Deux Cent Pointes sur X-23. Je venais de charger une colline solidement défendue et il est venu à moi, l'épée à la main. Nous nous sommes battus de toutes nos forces et je lui ai porté le coup de grâce. Ce fut l'un des combats les plus durs de ma vie. C'est au cours de ce combat que j'ai perdu mon œil.

-Elle ne me l'avait pas dit pourtant elle devait le savoir, vous êtes connu à Iyanden pour la charge de cette colline. »

Manaponi retourna dans la prison pour son tour de garde.

« Voulez vous encore me parler de vous ? demanda t-il.

-Parlons plutôt de vous mon-keigh, fit-elle. Qui êtes vous ? Et comment en êtes vous venu à combattre si vos religions sont basées sur l'Amour ?

-Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu. Je m'appelle Guillaume Manaponi et je suis lieutenant. Je suis né à Milan en Italie, c'est un pays sur Terre. J'ai … »

Ils parlèrent durant des heures de tout et de rien. Manaponi parlait de son enfance et de ses bêtises avec ses frères et sœurs. En l'écoutant et en parlant elle aussi de ses bêtises de jeunesse, le visage de la prophétesse se décrispait et un sourire lui illumina le visage.

Le lendemain, Manaponi la fit manger car ses mains devaient resté attaché. Ils s'amusaient, riaient. Ils se tutoyaient et s'appelaient par leur prénom.

Mais un jour, les hommes des services secrets vinrent commencer les interrogatoires. Iyanna ne parlait pas, elle restait fidèle à Iyanden. Ils la torturèrent par impulsions soniques mais la force de son mental lui permit de résister. Quand elle fut ramenée dans sa cellule, Manaponi la regardait attristé par son impuissance à l'aider. Il voulait l'aider de tout son cœur bien qu'elle fût une ennemie, car il était entrain de tomber amoureux. Il entra dans la cellule et aida Iyanna à se redresser sur son lit. Il lui donna à boire. Elle le regarda comme implorant son aide.

« J'en ai assez de la haine, de la souffrance et de la mort dit-elle. Parle-moi d'amour, s'il te plait, de l'amour dont parle vos Dieux.

-Je ne connais pas l'amour des Dieux car je n'y crois pas répondit-il. Je crois en l'amour de l'Homme, celui qu'il éprouve envers les autres.

-Aimes tu quelqu'un ?

-Oui, … bien … bien sur. J'aime mes amis, ma famille.

-Je parle du vrai amour, es-tu amoureux ?

-Je crois.

-Qui ?

-Je … je ne crois pas que cela t'intéresse. Tu devrais dormir, dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Dit moi qui aimes tu ? Répéta t-elle en insistant.

-Toi. »

Iyanna n'avait rien dit, elle le regardait avec incompréhension, pour elle qui a été élevée dans la mort et la haine, être aimé, d'un humain de surcroît, était inconcevable. Elle se retourna pour ne plus le voir.

« Iyanna dit il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Laisse moi ! s'écria t-elle. Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais comment pourrais tu m'aimer ? Nous ne sommes pas de la même race ! Je suis une eldar ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Oublie moi ! Va t-en et ne reviens plus !

-Iyanna

-Va t'en j'ai dis ! »

Manaponi referma la cellule, il regardait Iyanna mélancoliquement et sortit. Il croyait tout finit quand il ordonna à Snade de le remplacer à l'intérieur mais comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle pleurait, seule.

Lors d'une séance de tir avec Smith, cette dernière remarqua que son camarade sniper d'habitude si performant ne plaçait pas une balle au centre des cibles. Après la séance, elle décida de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Manaponi ne voulut rien lui dire mais il était brisé et ne résista pas longtemps

« C'est à cause d'Iyanna, dit Manaponi.

-Tiens, tu l'appelles par son prénom, remarqua Smith.

-Nous avons beaucoup discuté et nous avons appris à nous connaître. Mais pour moi ce fut plus. Au début, ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, j'étais fasciné. Mais je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

-Tu plaisantes ! Tu es un Homme ! C'est une Eldar ! Une Iyanden ! Une ennemie ! Tu es un soldat de l'Alliance ! Tu crois que tu es amoureux d'elle mais ça n'a pas changé : c'est toujours une attirance physique !

-Non, je pense à elle tout le temps, je l'aime vraiment. D'ailleurs je lui ai dit, mais elle ne m'a pas cru, comme toi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Lors de la garde du groupe de Kanazado dont fait parti Smith, elle demanda à aller à la prison. Le regard d'Iyanna était triste.

« Il faut que je te parle, dit Smith sur un ton dur.

-De quoi ? demanda Iyanna d'une voix monocorde.

-De Manaponi. »

Iyanna releva la tête, une lueur semblait briller palement dans ses yeux.

« Il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait, continua Smith. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça mais il est très triste depuis que tu l'as rejeté si brutalement.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Je te l'ai dit, depuis hier il déprime complètement.

-J'aimerais le revoir, ces tortures sont insupportables, j'ai besoin de lui.

-Je vois. Tu l'aimes aussi.

-J'ai eu peur de lui dire et maintenant il ne viendra plus. Je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser mourir.

-Cela pourrait le ramener à la réalité mais je pense plutôt que cela l'attristerait encore plus. Il viendra, je te le promets. »

Iyanna regardait Smith avec un regard exprimant la gratitude. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée un jour exprimé ça pour une humaine pas plus que d'éprouver de l'amour pour un humain. Elle avait maintenant aussi découvert l'amitié.

Au moment où le groupe de Manaponi prit son tour de garde, Smith arrêta Maranov qui allait entrer dans la prison.

« Je pense que tu devrais y aller, dit Smith à Manaponi.

-Pourquoi faire ? fit-il maussade. Je ne veux plus y aller.

-Au que si tu as envi d'y entrer, mais tu as peur.

-Oui j'ai peur !

-Ecoute, je lui ai parlé.

-Hein ?

-Vas-y. »

Manaponi souria et entra dans la prison.

« J'ai rien compris, dit Snade.

-Manaponi t'expliquera s'il le veut, dit Smith. A plus tard les mecs. »

Manaponi regardait Iyanna les yeux plein d'espoirs. Elle lui souria et lui demanda de venir. Une fois près d'elle, Manaponi tremblait et se sentit envahir par un feu intérieur.

« Hier, tu m'a dit que tu m'aimais, dit-elle.

-Je t'aime toujours, assura t-il.

-J'ai eu peur, jamais personne ne m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je t'ai rejeté alors que tu m'as dit ce que je voulais que tu me dises depuis plusieurs jours car je t'aime Guillaume, je t'aime. »

Manaponi prit la prophétesse dans ses bras, leurs lèvres se joignirent lors d'un tendre moment où leurs âmes furent en parfaite harmonie.

« Lieutenant ! Cria la voix de MacGor. »

MacGor était venu faire une ronde d'inspection, il observait le couple enlacé.

« Venez avec moi immédiatement, ordonna le commandant avant de sortir.

-Je vais essayer de revenir, dit Manaponi à Iyanna avant de refermer la cellule et de suivre MacGor dans ses quartiers. »

MacGor fit entrer le lieutenant dans sa cabine.

« Mais bon dieu Manaponi, qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'écria MacGor. Tu sais que si quelqu'un apprenait que tu embrasses une ennemie pour ton plaisir ta carrière est foutue !

-Commandant, je ne l'embrassais pas seulement par plaisir, répondit Manaponi.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas sur que ma réponse vous plaise.

-Tu n'es pas là pour me plaire mais pour m'obéir. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'aime Commandant.

-Je vois fit MacGor plus calmement. Et elle ?

-Elle m'aime aussi.

-J'étais sur qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux mais je ne pensais pas que cela allait jusqu'à l'Amour. Tu as de la chance que ce soit l'escadron qui surveille par vidéo.

-Merde j'avais oublié. Qui est-ce ?

-Kanazado. Je vais aller la voir. Toi tu retournes à ton poste.

-Je suppose que je dois rester à l'extérieur de la prison.

-Je te conseille l'intérieur.

-Merci commandant. »

MacGor se dirigea vers le centre de surveillance vidéo.

« Je vous attendais commandant, dit Kanazado.

-Donc tu sais pourquoi je suis là dit MacGor. Tout ceci reste entre nous.

-Oui commandant mais si quelqu'un regarde les enregistrements ?

-Il faudrait remplacer les images et les sons des gardes de Manaponi par d'autres. Saurais-tu le faire ?

-Non mais Martaune le pourrait.

-OK, je te l'envoi dès que je l'airais affranchi. »

Martaune fut surprit d'apprendre la relation entre Manaponi et Iyanna. Mais Manaponi était un camarade et il voulait l'aider. Avec Kanazado, il pirata les enregistrements.

Iyanna répondait aux questions des agents secrets. Elle dit tout sur ce qu'elle savait : les projets tactiques des Eldars Iyanden et des Zeyners dont elle avait eu vent. Elle ne savait pas où était le vaisseau monde Iyanden.

Elle ne subit plus d'interrogatoires. Durant plusieurs jours, la prophétesse et Manaponi vécurent une idylle prisonnière. Tout l'escadron était au courant de leur relation, et si tous n'étaient pas d'accord, tous les aidaient à se voir le plus souvent possible.

« Travis, j'ai reçu des ordre de l'Etat-major concernant la prophétesse Eldar, informa Montfleury.

-Des Eldars alliés vont la récupérer ? demanda MacGor.

-Non, les Eldars s'en foutent. L'Etat-major a ordonné qu'elle soit exécutée militairement. Elle sera fusillée après-demain.

-Pourquoi la fusiller ? Elle nous a bien renseigné ! Qui a pris la décision ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Putain de merde !

-Je ne te comprends pas, les Iyanden ont massacrés les colonies X-17 il y a quarante ans, cela représente plusieurs millions d'innocents. La nouvelle de la capture d'Iyanna Arienal est arrivée jusqu'à la Terre et dans les colonies. Tout le monde veut sa mort. L'opinion publique veut faire payer ce massacre aux Iyandens. Le général Purosovsky va venir pour l'exécution, il a demandé à ce que se soit ton escadron qui la fusille.

-Tu lui répondra que je refuse et que mon escadron aussi.

-Tu refuses cet honneur ?

-Un honneur, ça dépend du point de vue dans lequel on se place. »

MacGor demanda à ce que Manaponi vienne dans ses quartiers.

« Assis-toi, dit doucement MacGor. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas d'alcool.

-Non merci répondit Manaponi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Iyanna va, être exécutée après-demain, avoua MacGor après avoir pris une forte inspiration.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé, Montfleury vient de recevoir l'ordre.

-Non ! Sanglota t-il. Pourquoi ?

-Tu dois être fort, tu savais que sa pouvait se passer ainsi. Tu dois être fort pour la soutenir.

-Oui, vous avez raison commandant, dit-il en se relevant. Je dois la prévenir.

-Il vaut mieux que se sois toi qui lui dises. Je suis désolé.

-Et moi effondré. »

Manaponi apprit tristement cette nouvelle à Iyanna, il était triste et au bord de la crise de larmes. Mais Iyanna se fit rassurante.

« Nous savions que nous n'avions pas d'avenir ensemble, dit-elle, et que je serais sûrement exécuté. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, j'ai toujours été élevé dans l'idée de mourir. Mais je suis triste, triste et heureuse à la fois. Triste de te quitter si brutalement mais heureuse car tu m'as appris ce qu'était l'Amour. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait, sinon je pleurerais également et nous sommes des soldats qui devons garder la tête haute. Promet moi de ne pas pleurer.

-Je te le promet, fit-il les yeux rouges.

-Tu vois cette pierre sur ma poitrine. »

Iyanna faisait référence à la gemme polie ovale qui rougeoyait dans la lumière. Elle était fixée à sa robe de prophète au milieu de sa poitrine et était aussi grosse qu'un poing.

« Nous autres Eldars appelons ça Méliagac, pour vous se serait pierre-esprit. Quand je mourrai, mon essence vitale sera absorbée par cette pierre. Je veux que tu récupères cette pierre après ma mort et que tu la gardes, ainsi mon esprit restera avec toi. Et quant à ton tour tu mourras après une longue et heureuse vie, ton esprit se joindra au mien pour l'éternité.

-D'accord. »

Iyanna embrassa Manaponi. MacGor entra et toussa.

« Excusez-moi, dit MacGor. Manaponi, tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes, s'il te plait.

-Oui commandant, fit Manaponi. »

Il l'embrassa encore une fois puis sortit.

« Je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé pour votre père, s'excusa MacGor.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, c'est la guerre et mon père était un ennemi, assura Iyanna. Il savait ce qu'il risquait et mourir du bras d'un guerrier tel que vous a dû être un honneur. S'est-il bien battu ?

-Ce fut le combat le plus dur que j'ai fait. C'est à votre père que je dois la perte de mon œil.

-Et ce bras ?

-C'est différent, c'est une roquette qui me l'a arraché.

-Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-Allez-y.

-Je voudrais que Guillaume récupère ma pierre-esprit après ma mort.

-Je ferais en sorte qu'il puisse le faire.

-Merci. »

Ce fut la dernière nuit d'Iyanna Arienal. MacGor fit en sorte que ce soit Martaune qui se retrouva derrière l'écran de surveillance, il remplaça l'image et le son arrivant sur l'écran par une garde d'une autre nuit. MacGor retira les menottes d'Iyanna. Manaponi et Iyanna passèrent la nuit ensemble, ce fut leur seule nuit d'amour.

Snade et Maranov montaient la garde à l'extérieur. Vers minuit, Schmit, le commandant du 96è EE, vint à la prison mais les hommes de garde l'arrêtèrent.

« Je voudrais entrer, dit Schmit.

-Désolé commandant, interdiction à quiconque d'entrer d'étranger au 125è EE, fit Maranov. Veuillez partir.

-Mon escadron va la fusiller demain, j'exige de la voir. Faites moi entrer, c'est un ordre !

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous commandant, dit Maranov en pointant son fusil bolter sur Schmit. Veuillez quitter le secteur.

-Je me plaindrai au commandant Montfleuty. »

Le lendemain, dans la salle de tir transformé en salle d'exécution pour l'occasion, plusieurs soldats dont le 125ème EE se tenaient en ligne. Devant eux, il y avait deux officiers supérieurs : le commandant Montfleury et le général Parosovsky. Les hommes du 96è EE entrèrent en ligne avec leur fusil bolter derrière Schmit. Encadré par deux autres hommes du 96è EE, Iyanna Arienal fut attaché au poteau. Un des deux hommes lui proposa un bandeau qu'elle refusa. Elle tourna son visage vers Manaponi et lui souria avec un regard rassurant plein d'Amour. Manaponi semblait mal à l'aise.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, lui dit MacGor.

-Je lui dois, répondit Manaponi.

-Prophétesse Iyanna Arienal, avez-vous une dernière parole ? demanda le commandant Schmit.

-Miya gon dia, souffla t-elle. »

Manaponi la regardait tristement puis s'obligea à sourire, ses lèvres remuèrent : il répétait les même mots qu'Iyanna.

« Compagnie, présentez armes ! Psalmodia Schmit. »

Les hommes prirent leurs armes à deux mains. Iyanna souria une dernière fois vers Manaponi qui lui répondit par le même sourire.

« En joue ! »

Iyanna tourna les yeux vers les fusils braqués sur elle. Pour Manaponi, les secondes devenaient éternelles.

« Feu ! »

La détonation retentit. Frappée, Iyanna s'effondra au sol. Elle n'avait pas poussé un cri et était encore vivante. Manaponi la regardait lâcher son sang. Il sursauta quand Schmit vint lui donner le coup de grace d'une balle à l'arrière de la tête. Iyanna Arienal, prophétesse du vaisseau-monde de Iyanden était morte.

Iyanna était morte. Manaponi voulait être fort mais il ne résista pas, alors que le 96è EE se retirait, il quitta le rang et sortit de la salle en courant.

« Kanazado, Snade allez le voir, dit MacGor.

-Commandant MacGor, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demanda outré le général. Vous ne savez pas tenir vos hommes ? Je vous conseille de le punir.

-Général, avec tout mon respect : allez vous faire foutre, répliqua MacGor. Dites moi plutôt pourquoi elle a été exécutée alors qu'elle nous a renseignée ? Qui en a donné l'ordre ?

-C'est moi, dit un homme entré durant la conversation. Ca faisait longtemps Travis.

-Pas assez Achmed. J'aurais dû sentir ton odeur fétide dans cette affaire. Faire exécuté quelqu'un qui a retourné sa veste en notre faveur est bien ton genre.

-L'opinion publique voulait sa mort, personne n'a oublié le massacre de X-17 d'il y a quarante ans perpétré par les Iyanden. Nos armées ont besoin de sang neuf et de soutien moral. Il fallait qu'elle meure.

-Espèce de fils de pute.

-Et alors Travis ? Toi qui en as massacré des centaines, pourquoi avoir de la pitié pour cette petite pute de prophétesse ? »

MacGor l'allongea d'une droite à la mâchoire. Le général Purosovsky aida Achmed à se relever.

« Je demande l'autorisation pour mon unité de rester quelques minutes avec le corps, demanda MacGor.

-Vous plaisantez commandant ! S'indigna le général. Vous avez osé frapper un chef de nos services secrets et vous demander une faveur !

-D'accord Travis, accepta Achmed. Mais juste dix minutes.

-Est-ce que je dois te remercier ? fit MacGor

-Inutile. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois il y a vingt ans. »

Kanazado et Snade ramenèrent Manaponi les yeux rougis par les larmes. Le corps d'Iyanna était allongé sur un brancard. Manaponi s'agenouilla près de son amour. Les neufs autres soldats du 125ème EE se tenaient en rang.

« Salut au mort dit MacGor.»

Le 125ème EE se mit au garde à vous en saluant militairement la main droite au front. Puis, MacGor fit sortir tout le monde pour laisser Manaponi seul.

Manaponi contemplait le corps de son amour. Il ne pouvait le croire, la femme qu'il aimait était morte. Il essaya de retenir ses pleurs mais n'y parvint pas, il fondit en larme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se reprit. Comme elle le lui avait demandé, il retira la pierre-esprit qui ornait sa robe de prophète maculé de sang et la serra contre lui. Il lui sembla sentir la présence d'Iyanna au cœur de cette pierre froide. Ce n'était pas une impression, il savait qu'Iyanna serait toujours avec lui et qu'il la rejoindrait le jour de sa mort. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas être pressé, il avait promit à Iyanna de ne mourir qu'après une vie longue et heureuse. Et ceci lui redonna du courage, il était prêt à vivre.

Les Eldars de Biel-Tan récupérèrent ses armes qui étaient des reliques guerrières importantes pour les Eldars : la lance de Teuthlas et l'armure de Vaul. Son corps fut brûlé et ses cendres éparpillées dans l'espace.


	10. Chapitre VIII Jain Zar

** CHAPITRE VIII : JAIN ZAR**

**15 août 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 14.**

« Messieurs, les renseignements que nous a donné Iyanna parlait d'une base secrète sur X-56, rappela MacGor. Le 73ème EE plus connu sous le nom de Silver Skulls y a été envoyé. D'après leur dernier message radio, ils avaient découvert la base et s'y étaient infiltrés. Ils auraient récupérés quelque chose d'important. Seulement, ils ont été capturés par les Zeyners juste après et déporté dans une base spatiale ennemie. Notre mission est de libérer le 73ème EE. Nous allons débarquer, les libérer puis ressortir. Demain 9H00 en tenue de combat sur le pont d'envol. Rompez. »

Tout le monde sortit sauf Kanazado qui vint parler à MacGor.

« Commandant, je crains que Manaponi ne puisse être totalement efficace lors de cette mission, dit-elle.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Kanazado, répliqua MacGor. Tant qu'il aura la pierre-esprit d'Iyanna tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Vous avez sûrement raison commandant. »

**16 août 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 14.**

« Base ennemie en vue commandant, renseigna un officier pilote. La 3ème Flotte a éloigné la leur.

-Commandant, le 96ème EE et les 14ème et 15ème EC sont prêt à être déployé et le 125ème EE est prêt à partir, informa l'officier de pont par l'interphone.

-Déployez les chasseurs, ordonna Montfleury. »

Les quinze chasseurs du Night Crusader prirent leur envol.

« Chasseurs déployés, dit l'officier de pont.

-Deux escadrons ennemis à dix heures, informa l'officier radar.

-14ème et 15ème EC à l'attaque ordonna Montfleury. Ordre de départ du 125ème EE. Que le 96ème EE les escortent. Batterie tribord prête à tirer une salve de couverture. Visez les défenses de la base. »

Le vaisseau de débarquement transportant le 125ème EE quitta le Night Crusader et fusa vers la base spatiale Zeyner. Les chasseurs du 96ème EE entouraient le vaisseau de débarquement. Les défenses de la base ennemie commencèrent à tirer.

« Feu ! »

Les canons du Night Crusader lancèrent leurs obus d'énergie, les défenses ennemies furent sévèrement touchées mais deux chasseurs du 96ème EE furent tout de même descendus.

« Phase finale d'approche lança le pilote du vaisseau de débarquement.

-Wolvram ! Dégage avec tes hommes, on va se débrouiller ! fit MacGor. Casques fermés et ceintures bouclées ! »

Les trois chasseurs restant du 96ème EE firent demi-tour. Le vaisseau de débarquement éteignit ses propulseurs et grâce à un propulseur latéral fit volte-face pour diriger son éperon vers la base ennemie. L'artillerie de la base Zeyner continua de tirer, le vaisseau de débarquement fut touché au flanc droit puis à la cabine de pilotage. Sans freiner, l'éperon traversa la paroi de la base.

L'éperon s'ouvrit pour permettre au 125ème EE de pénétrer la base. Maranov assura l'avancer par un arc de feu et Gonzalès par une grenade.

« Commandant, le vaisseau est inutilisable, dit Manaponi. L'équipage est mort.

-On se débrouillera autrement, la priorité est de retrouver les Silver Skulls, fit MacGor. Maranov, prend un fusil bolter, ta tarentule nous ralentirait. En route. »

Les Devils Dragons avançaient dans le couloir en « nettoyant » les pièces sur leur chemin. Manaponi et Snade, leurs armes automatiques en avant, ouvraient la marche. Jusqu'à la prison, ils ne rencontrèrent quasiment aucune résistance.

La porte de la prison était gardée par des robots Zeyners. Une grenade roula à leurs pieds. Elle explosa, détruisant les gardes et ouvrant la porte d'un coup. L'arme au poing, les Devils Dragons pénétrèrent dans la prison en canardant les robots ennemis. Smith, Maranov et Desjione restèrent à l'entrée de la prison pour veiller sur les arrières de l'escadron.

Réveillés par l'explosion, les hommes du 73ème EE se tenaient debout dans leurs cellules en observant leurs collègues du 125ème. Martaune court-circuita la console de contrôle et les champs d'énergie des cellules qui s'ouvrirent.

« Commandant Kamalari ? fit MacGor à un homme de type hindou.

-Exact, confirma t-il. Vous êtes le commandant MacGor, ancien du 48ème EE, et eux ce sont les Devils Dragons n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'on était célèbre …

-Commandant on a de la compagnie ! Lança Smith en commençant à tirer dans le couloir.

-… mais on parlera plus tard ! Passez votre pistolet bolter au 73ème EE, ordonna MacGor à ses hommes en tendant son bolter au commandant Kamalari. »

Smith, Maranov et Desjione se replièrent au niveau de leurs camarades retranchés à couvert derrière les consoles informatiques. Le silence s'installa pour quelques secondes puis le hurlement des armes reprit ses droits dès que qu'apparut le premier droïde squelette. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de tirs croisés, le calme revint.

« Il faut qu'on aille au pont d'envol, notre vaisseau de débarquement est inutilisable, dit MacGor.

-Nous connaissons le chemin du pont d'envol, assura Kamalari.

-OK. Snade, Manaponi et Triver en avant. »

Circuler dans les couloirs fut dur, des robots ennemis se trouvaient à chaque coin de couloir et surgissaient de chaque pièce mais les deux escadrons atteignirent la porte très bien gardée du pont d'envol. L'alerte rouge était enclenchée et la sécurité renforcée. Il y avait cinq guerriers accompagnés d'un commandant et cinq androïdes squelettes, mais pire que tout, il y avait également un dreadnought équipé de deux mitrailleuses d'assaut.

« Je m'occupe du dreadnought, dit MacGor. »

Les Devils Dragons en armure et les Silvers Skulls en simple uniforme de guerre sortirent du couloir en canardant les machines de guerre Zeyner. MacGor, l'épée énergétique à la main, courut vers le dreadnought en se protégeant des balles avec son gant énergétique. Il glissa entre les jambes de la machine qui tiraient de rafales vers les humains, et transperça le blindage en détruisant le cerveau électronique de la machine.

Martaune ouvrit la porte et les escadrons pénétrèrent sur le pont d'envol. Ils durent se jeter à couvert derrière un chasseur zeyner pour éviter une roquette lancée par un dreadnought. La roquette explosa à l'extérieur du pont d'envol après avoir traversé le torse d'un Silver Skull. Les humains tiraient toute sortes de projectiles : balles, missiles, grenades, laser. Venant par le couloir, d'autres robots ennemis prirent les humains à revers mais ils furent repoussés par un tir de faisceau de conversion et une rafale de mini-missiles leur interdit définitivement l'entrée. Le dreadnought tira une nouvelle roquette qui explosa une partie du chasseur qui servait de couvert aux humains. Un coup du faisceau de conversion de Martaune lui arracha une patte. Le dreadnought tomba à la renverse et tira une roquette dans le sol blindé ce qui le détruisit dans une boule de feu rouge-orange. Malgré les blessures et les morts du 73ème EE dû à l'absence d'armures de combat, les humains tenaient bons. Jusqu'au moment où un soldat du 73ème se projeta en arrière en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Du sang coulait par les orifices de son visage, ses yeux éclatèrent, il hurla horriblement jusqu'au moment où sa tête explosa en un panache de sang et de cervelle.

« Des banshees d'Ulthwe ! Hurla Kamalari. Qu'est ce qu'elles foutent ici ? »

Des Eldars en armures blanches os avec un panache bleu-vert sur la tête se lançaient rapidement à l'assaut avec un pistolet shuriken dans une main et une épée énergétique Eldar dans l'autre. Leurs masques psychosoniques émettaient des hypersons qui faisaient exploser les têtes des Silver Skulls non-protégés les unes après les autres. Kamalari se jeta lui-même en arrière en se tenant la tête qui lâchait du sang par ses orifices. MacGor tira sur la banshee responsable en lui explosant la gorge.

« MacGor, appela faiblement Kamalari. Finissez-moi et ouvrez-moi le ventre. Vous y trouverez les renseignements volés. Ils concernent X-27. »

MacGor tua Kamalari d'une balle dans la tête puis il dégaina son couteau. Il éventra le cadavre encore chaud du commandant et y fourra sa main, il en sortit une disquette informatique.

« Garde ça Manaponi, dit MacGor en tendant la disquette à son lieutenant. »

Des banshees parvinrent au corps à corps où elles excellaient. MacGor sortit son épée énergétique et tailla en tranches deux banshees. Une eldar avait réussi à passer derrière Gonzalès. Ce dernier frappa d'un coup de talon vers l'arrière puis frappa au visage avec son lance-grenades. La banshee encaissa le coup et s'apprêta à pourfendre Gonzalès. Desjione s'interposa et fut transpercé de part en part par la lame de l'ennemie. Gonzalès dégaina son couteau et enjamba son camarade tombé au sol pour casser la distance et planta son couteau dans le front de la banshee. Puis il se pencha sur Desjione.

« Commandant, Desjione est blessé ! Cria Gonzalès.

-Emmenez- le dans ce transport Zeyner ordonna MacGor. On va se casser avec ! »

Au moment où les Devils Dragons atteignirent le vaisseau de transport, une forme sombre très rapide se lança sur eux, seul, MacGor arrêta la forme, l'épée à la main. C'était une banshee à l'armure noire grisé par endroit, elle était armée d'un fauchard et dune arme formée de trois branches fourchues, cette arme se nommaient Jainas Mor (la mort silencieuse) et le fauchard Zhai Morenn (la destructrice). MacGor savait qui il avait en face de lui.

« Jain Zar, dit-il. Allez-vous en ordonna t-il à ses hommes.

-Mais commandant, fit Manaponi.

-Je vous ai donné un ordre lieutenant !

-A vos ordres commandant. (Le vaisseau se referma et partit).

-Tu es fou de vouloir te mesurer à Jain Zar « la tornade silencieuse », dit Jain Zar.

-Toujours aussi prétentieuse, dit MacGor.

-On s'est déjà rencontré ?

-C'était il y a vingt ans sur X-51 raconta MacGor en enlevant son casque. C'est toi qui a tué mon mentor : le commandant Mana.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, pas plus de toi.

-Cela ne fait rien : tu vas mourir.

-Ne me fais pas rire. »

Elle utilisa son masque psychosonique. MacGor fut prit d'un mal de tête horrible mais il parvint à se projeter en avant et brisa les amplificateurs du masque de Jain Zar.

« Pas mal, félicita t-elle. »

Dans le vaisseau du 125ème EE, Desjione se faisait soigné par Snade et Kanazado. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, l'épée banshee lui avait perforé le poumon gauche et touché le cœur.

« Ca va Desjione, tout ira bien, ce n'est pas si grave, mentit Snade.

-Pas la peine, je sais que c'est fini, dit Desjione. Je me suis engagé pour l'aventure que ne donnait pas mon boulot de comptable. J'ai été heureux de vivre autant de danger avec vous. Je vais vivre l'ultime aventure : la mort. »

Desjione était mort, il trouva le repos après ces mois de combat. Mais la vie continuait, il fallait prévenir le Night Crusader qu'il ne les descend pas.

« Night Crusader, Night Crusader, appela Manaponi. Ici le lieutenant Manaponi du 125ème EE. Nous sommes à bord d'un vaisseau de transport Zeyner. Nous nous dirigeons vers vous. Ne tirez pas. Je répète : ne tirez pas.

-Ici le commandant Montfleury. Message reçu 125ème EE. Passez-moi le commandant Kamalari.

-Le 73ème EE a été décimé dans la fuite. Nous avons récupéré la disquette.

-Je vois. Passez-moi le commandant MacGor.

-Le commandant MacGor est … euh … il est …

-Alors ?

-Il est resté à la base ennemie.

-Quoi ?

-Il se bat contre Jain Zar.

- La seigneur phénix des Banshees ! Nom de Dieu ! »

Sur le pont d'envol de la base ennemie, le duel à l'épée était engagé et intense. Les coups de lame pleuvaient dans les deux sens. Sur un coup de haut en bas de MacGor, Jain Zar bloqua avec Jainas Mor et entailla l'armure au torse avec Zhai Morenn. Ce même coup entailla très légèrement la chair de MacGor. MacGor tomba sous le coup de pied au menton qui suivit. Jain Zar enchaîna au sol avec un coup de Jainas Mor mais MacGor interposa son gant énergétique puis d'un coup net, trancha l'avant-bras de l'eldar. Celle-ci ne sembla pas ressentir la douleur et recula de deux pas en observant MacGor couché sur son flanc gauche. Son gant énergétique endommagé se rétracta.

« Pas mal pour un mon-keigh, dit Jain Zar.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini fit MacGor en dégainant discrètement son bolter qu'il avait reprit à Kamalari après sa mort.

-C'est fini pour toi ! »

Jain Zar se lança sur MacGor au moment où se dernier se releva. MacGor bloqua l'épée de la banshee en collant le canon de son bolter sur sa poitrine. Il tira. Jain Zar s'effondra en lâchant des flots de sang ocre. MacGor lui trancha l'autre main au ras du poignet et rangea son bolter.

« Tu es un lâche, dit-elle. C'était un duel à l'épée.

-C'est une guerre, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, dit-il. (Il lui retira sa pierre-esprit et la lança en l'air, il dégaina son bolter et la réduisit en miette). Plus de résurrection pour toi. »

Il la décapita et lui éclata la tête en la lançant contre un mur.

MacGor remit son casque, des soldats robotiques Zeyners approchaient en tirant. Le commandant répliqua avec son combi et son bolter. MacGor se jeta derrière un chasseur Eldar, sûrement celui de Jain Zar ou d'une de ses banshees. Il ouvrit le cockpit et se jeta au commande. C'était une technologie Eldar mais son ami Nuadhu de Saim Hann lui avait appris à les piloter succinctement. Le cockpit se referma. Les Zeyners tiraient sur le chasseur. Un missile tiré par le chasseur explosa la porte du pont d'envol. Le vide spatial aspira les robots de guerre et le chasseur Eldar.

Le pilotage se faisait à l'aide de faisceaux lumineux qui reliaient les doigts du pilote à la matrice de pilotage. Les mouvements des doigts dirigeaient le chasseur et les commandes de tir. MacGor eut du mal à le prendre en main mais il parvint à mettre le cap vers le Night Crusader.

Le transport Zeyner volé par les Devils Dragons aperçut le premier le chasseur Ulthwe solitaire. Manaponi aux commandes prévint ses camarades :

« Chasseur Ulthwe à cinq heure.

-J'm'en occupe, assura Maranov. »

Maranov prit le contrôle de la batterie de canon laser qui armait le toit. La batterie pivota vers le chasseur et cracha son feu d'énergie pure en rafale vers le chasseur.

« Bon dieu de merde ! Gueula MacGor. Cessez le feu ! C'est moi ! Manaponi ! Kanazado ! Arrêtez de tirer ! C'est moi !

-Commandant ! s'exclama Kanazado. Maranov arrête ! C'est le commandant MacGor ! Manaponi préviens le Night Crusader.

-Night Crusader ici 125ème EE, nous sommes suivis par un chasseur Ulthwe, dit Manaponi.

-OK. On va le descendre répondit le Night Crusader.

-Non ! C'est le commandant MacGor. Je répète : c'est le commandant MacGor.

-Compris. »

Le transport Zeyner se posa facilement, ses commandes étant à peu près les même que celles des vaisseaux humains. Mais le chasseur Ulthwe se posa sur la piste d'urgence avec un freinage très douteux. Une fois la pression atmosphérique rétablie, MacGor fit sauter le cockpit qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Blessé au torse, MacGor s'extirpa difficilement du chasseur puis fut transporté à l'infirmerie.

A l'infirmerie, ses hommes lui apprirent la mort de Desjione. Puis Montfleury vint le voir.

« Alors Jack ? Est-ce que cette mission valait le coup ? demanda MacGor.

-Oui, nous sommes sans aucun doute à un tournant de la guerre, dit Montfleury.

-Dis m'en plus.

-Sortez s'il vous plait, ordonna t-il aux Devils Dragons qui sortirent. Cette information est classée secret défense : cette disquette que nous avons récupéré grâce aux Silver Skulls et à tes hommes contient les plans du système de protection de X-27.

-La planète des Orcs !

-Exact. L'Etat-major ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va faire mais le plus logique serait la préparation d'un débarquement en masse après désactivation du bouclier de la planète par un ou plusieurs escadrons d'élite.

-Ce serait logique en effet.

-Je te tiendrais au courant. »

**18 août 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 14.**

Lors d'une cérémonie militaire, l'équipage rendit un dernier hommage aux combattants tombés lors de la bataille précédente : les quatre hommes du 96è EE, les équipages des chasseurs descendus du 14è et 15è EC, les Silver Skulls. Le corps du sergent Jean Desjione fut brûlé et ses cendres éparpillés dans le vide spatial.


	11. Chapitre IX Les Marauders

** CHAPITRE IX : LES MARAUDERS**

**20 août 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. Aire spatiale 10.**

MacGor fut prévenu de l'arrivée du remplaçant de Desjione. C'était un sous-officier sortant de l'école militaire d'origine maltaise : le sergent Eric Amatido. Dès le départ, les Devils Dragons le mirent au parfum : tout le monde se tutoie et tout le monde vouvoie le commandant.

Amatido était prétentieux et aimait se mettre en avant. Il avait un caractère assez chaud. Dès le départ, il remarqua la beauté de Kanazado et l'aborda.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu est très sexy en uniforme, dit Amatido.

-Amatido, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me draguer, t'es pas mon genre, prévint-elle.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, on pourrait juste prendre un verre ensemble. Je suis sur qu'on se trouvera des points communs.

-Lâche-moi, dit-elle en partant.

-Eyh attend, fit-il en la retenant par l'épaule. »

Elle pivota d'un coup et plia Amatido d'un coup de genoux aux parties.

« J'espère que t'as compris maintenant, dit Kanazado. »

Elle partit en topant au passage dans la main de Smith qui riait de bon cœur en regardant Amatido agenouillé se tenant l'entrejambe.

« On aurait du te prévenir de ne pas emmerder les filles, fit Snade. »

Amatido parlait beaucoup, un peu trop même. En moins d'une semaine, tout l'escadron savait tout sur sa vie. Amatido avait des avis sur tout. Et un jour, il parla d'un sujet concernant directement le 125ème EE :

« Y'a un truc que j'ais pas pigé, dit Amatido.

-Encore un, bafouilla Triver.

-Pourquoi le commandant a refusé que vous exécutiez la prophétesse Iyanna Arienal ? (Silence total). Ca a fait le tour des écoles militaires. MacGor est une légende dans l'armée, il a tué des milliers d'Eldar et il s'arrête à une petite prophétesse.

-On a tous refusé de l'exécuter, dit Maranov. Maintenant ferme ta gueule.

-Encore une chose, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous avez refusé cet honneur ?

-La ferme.

-Refuser de tuer cette salope de Iyanden, je trouve ça idiot. Quelle connerie ! Ce n'était qu'une ennemie. (Manaponi, dont les yeux rougissaient, sortit rapidement de la pièce suivi par Snade). Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Quand je te dis de la fermer, tu la ferme connard ! s'écria Maranov.

-Arrête un peu Maranov, je suis ton supérieur. (Maranov le prit par le col et le souleva de trente centimètres en le plaquant au mur).

-Tu vas voir ce que j'en fais de ton grade ! La prochaine fois tu te la fermes et c'est tout ! Merde de bâtard !

-Je ne comprends pas !

-Maranov, lâche-le, ordonna Kanazado. Ecoute moi bien salaud : maintenant tu vas te la fermer, on t'a assez entendu comme ça !

-Mais …

-C'est un ordre sergent.

-A vos ordres lieutenant. »

Amatido se calma et passa du tout au tout. Il devint très sympathique mais aucun Devil Dragons ne lui parla de l'histoire entre Manaponi et Iyanna.

Le Night Crusader atteignit la planète X-23 et se mit en orbite. La 7è flotte était là. Le 125ème EE descendit sur la planète, à la base 23-M.

**4 septembre 3459. Planète X-23. Base 23-M. Aire spatiale 12.**

Arrivé à la base 23-M, MacGor reçut l'ordre de se rendre dans une autre aile de la base. Dans un couloir MacGor fut arrêté par deux gardes qui le mirent en joue.

« Halte. Qui va là ? fit un garde.

-Je suis le commandant MacGor.

-Désolé commandant. C'est la première à gauche. »

MacGor se rendit dans la pièce désignée par le garde : c'était une salle de briefing normale. A l'intérieur, sept officiers accueillirent MacGor qui paru estomaqué.

« Salut Travis, fit une femme brune de quarante ans.

-Vanessa ! s'écria Travis. Et tous ceux là ?!

-Les Maraudeurs ! »

Les Maraudeurs, le surnom donné aux guerriers du 48ème EE du commandant Mana. Ils étaient tous là sauf Achmed Ibn-Ali travaillant pour les services secrets militaires, celui qui a ordonné l'exécution d'Iyanna Arienal. Wolvram Schmit du 96ème EE embarqué sur le Night Crusader avec le 125ème EE était bien sur présent.

Vanessa Zorti était une italienne brune commandant maintenant le 107ème EE. Il y avait également William O'hara, un canadien que ses camarades surnomment le croque-mort et qui est chargé du 64ème EE. Ororo Gundioha, une noire congolaise aux cheveux court et frisé du 42ème EE. Le thaïlandais Krimsak du 23ème EE et John Greywolf, américain de la tribu Cheyenne, commandant le 49ème EE. Enfin, l'ancien second du commandant Mana : le français Charles Lejeune du 5ème EE.

« Je … je ne savais pas qu'on avait une réunion d'anciens, bafouilla MacGor de surprise.

-T'en fais pas MadMac, personne n'était au courant, dit Lejeune. D'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi on est là.

-Ouais mais je sens qu'on ne vas pas faire la fête, psalmodia une voix monocorde.

-Will, tu as toujours autant de joie de vivre à se que je voie ! Remarqua MacGor.

-Toujours, répondit-il monotone.

-Tu devrais t'amuser quelques fois.

-Comme la fois où tu as détourné l'attention d'une escouade de gardiens Ulthwe en baissant ton froc.

-Ce jour là, j'ai pris un shuriken dans le cul ! Il m'en reste un morceau !

-Ce n'était pas drôle ?

-Pas vraiment !

-Et la fois où tu as récupéré le fusil thermique d'un dragon de feu pour faire des grillades et que tu as fait brûlé le bureau du général de la base, renchérit Gundisha.

-Là, par contre, c'était marrant.

-Le général t'a quand même mis au mitard une semaine.

-Oui mais on s'est bien marré.

-Excusez-moi, lança une voix. »

Kanazado était entré discrètement et se tenait au garde à vous en saluant militairement.

« Repos Kanazado, fit MacGor. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais vous prévenir que nous avons reçu un ordre de permission d'une semaine à prendre sur X-23, dit-elle.

-Tous nos escadrons l'ont eu, renseigna Lejeune. Mais nous ne sommes pas comptés dedans.

-Bizarre, dit MacGor. Bon, amusez-vous bien.

-Au revoir commandant, salua Kanazado. »

Kanazado salua réglementairement et sortit.

« Elle n'est pas aussi formelle d'habitude, finit MacGor. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Achmed Ibn-Ali arriva. Il serra la main à tous ses anciens camarades sauf à MacGor qui lui refusa la poignée de main.

« Je ne te comprends pas Travis, dit Ibn-Ali. Ce n'était qu'une eldar.

-Elle nous avait donné toutes les infos qu'elle savait, il était inutile de la tuer, fit MacGor. Elle avait même décidée de changer de camp.

-Tu ne voulais quand même pas qu'on lui accorde l'asile politique.

-C'est en parti grâce à elle qu'on a récupéré les plans du générateur de champ de force de X-27, elle nous a dit où était cette base secrète Zeyner.

-Justement, c'est de X-27 dont je voulais vous parler.

-Laisse-moi deviné : nous allons devoir désactivé le générateur de champ, dit Lejeune.

-Vous serez catapultés à travers le champ de force à bord du tout nouveau vaisseau de débarquement furtif le : Shield Driller. Vous devrez agir en terrain ennemi sans aucune possibilité de soutien. D'après nos ingénieurs militaires, il faut détruire le circuit passant par là expliqua t-il en désignant un point sur une carte holographique. Nous allons vous fournir des explosifs. Sitôt le champ ouvert, un vaisseau vous récupèrera au point 27-V3.

-Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un EE classique ? Questionna Krimsak.

-Aucun EE n'a autant d'expérience que vous huit. Et puis vous êtes les meilleurs. Vous partez dès demain. »

Durant la soirée, les Marauders se remémorèrent de vieux souvenirs pleins d'anecdotes.

**5 septembre 3459. Planète X-23. Base 23-M. Aire spatiale 12.**

Les Marauders rejoignirent Ibn-Ali sur l'aire de décollage. Ce dernier leur donna les dernières instructions :

« Vous allez rejoindre le vaisseau de combat Hastings actuellement en orbite au-dessus de nous. C'est lui qui vous mènera à X-27, c'est un de nos plus rapide vaisseau vu qu'il est équipé du dernier modèle de propulseur. Le Hastings n'aura que quelques minutes pour vous larguer au-dessus de l'objectif car toute une flotte Zeyner est chargée de protéger la planète. Dès que vous serez sur le terrain, détruisez votre vaisseau de débarquement pour faire croire à un crash et effectuez votre mission. Sitôt le champ ouvert, rendez-vous au point 27-V3 pour y être récupéré et évacué. La 7ème et la 9ème Flotte lanceront l'assaut.

-Quelle résistance rencontrerons-nous ? Questionna Greywolf.

-Surtout des Orcs et des Gretchins, mais aussi trois bataillons de combat Zeyner. Ce sont eux qui ont mis en place le bouclier d'énergie pour protéger la principale pouponnière de cette race primitive dont ils se servent comme chair à canons. Bonne chance. »

Les Marauders embarquèrent mais Ibn-Ali interpella MacGor :

« Travis. Les Eldars alliés ont été prévenu par les Ulthwe de la mort de Jain Zar.

-C'est moi qui l'ai tué, dit MacGor.

-Je sais et eux aussi. D'après aux, la pierre-esprit de Jain Zar a été retirée de son armure et détruite avant sa mort.

-Et alors ?

-Tu sais comme les Eldars sont chatouilleux sur ce point ! Pour Iyanna Arienal, ils n'ont rien dit mais pour un seigneur phénix !

-La pierre a sauté lors du combat, j'ai tué Jain Zar et une rafale Zeyner la détruite mentit MacGor.

-C'est ta version ?

-Exact.

-Très bien, je leur transmettrais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur la prophétesse ?

-Au moment de brûler son corps, je devais récupérer sa pierre-esprit mais elle n'était plus là. Les Eldars pensent que nous l'avons gardé pour expérience. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

-Je n'ais jamais vu la pierre-esprit d'Iyanna Arienal finit MacGor en rejoignant le reste de l'équipe. »

**6 septembre 3459. Aire spatiale 15. A 0,9 UA de X-23. Vaisseau de combat Hastings.**

Les Marauders en armure de combat se tenaient prêt pour le grand saut. Ils étaient assis dans la section de débarquement du Shield Driller. Tous sauf Schmit et Lejeune qui s'étaient installés au poste de pilotage. Dans seize minutes, ils seront largués sur X-27 sans que le Hastings ne ralentisse. Un compte à rebours leur indiquait le temps restant avant la fenêtre de largage.

H – 5 minutes.

Les Marauders sont calmes, leurs vingt années d'expérience de guerre leur ont appris à rester calme en toutes situations. Alors qu'autour d'eux, sur le pont d'envol, la tension est palpable.

H – 60 secondes.

Le Shield Driller se referme, les Marauders ferment leurs casques. Les secondes s'écoulent, l'une après l'autre. Les tirs de défense spatiale commencèrent à frôler le Hastings.

H – 15 secondes.

H – 0.

La fenêtre de largage est ouverte. Lejeune attend le moment qu'il jugera le meilleur, il marchait à l'instinct, comme beaucoup d'autres.

H 35 secondes.

Lejeune isola le vaisseau de débarquement et ouvrit le sas de décollage. Les propulseurs du Shield Driller s'allumèrent, juste pour sortir du Hastings. Ensuite, le Shield Driller commença sa descente en chute libre sur X-27. Le Hastings changea de cap et dépassa la vitesse de la lumière pour quitter la zone.

Seulement dirigé par quelques jets de gaz, le Shield Driller s'approcha du champ de force. Un bouclier d'énergie entoura et vaisseau et les propulseurs donnèrent une brusque accélération. Le vaisseau entra en contact avec le champ de force de la planète dans une gerbe d'éclairs. Le champ de force tenu bon, il fallut une autre poussée des propulseurs pour traverser le bouclier.

Une fois l'obstacle passé, l'inertie accumulée par le vaisseau le fit fuser vers le sol. Les répulseurs gravifiques mirent toutes leurs puissances pour ralentir la chute et faire atterrir le Shield Driller sans encombre. C'était la nuit. Les Marauders sortirent de leur vaisseau l'arme au poing et sécurisèrent le périmètre autour du vaisseau. Gundisha mit en route le système d'autodestruction. Les Marauders s'éloignèrent du vaisseau avant qu'il n'explose.

Les Orcs ne furent pas long à arriver. Les Marauders les évitèrent, cachés dans les fourrés, le doigt sur la gâchette. Chaque Marauders était près à déclencher un déluge de feu sur les monstres puants à la moindre étincelle. Protégés par la pénombre, les huit guerriers purent s'approcher à tâtons du générateur de champ de force.

Le générateur était un bâtiment immense d'un kilomètre de coté. En son centre, se dressait une tour de trois cents mètres de diamètre, haute de plusieurs kilomètres. De son sommet partait un rayon d'énergie rougeoyante. Le générateur était solidement gardé par des hordes d'Orcs enragés et des troupes mécaniques Zeyners : des guerriers, des squelette et des dreadnoughts.

« Comment on procède Charles ? demanda Schmit.

-D'après les plans, il suffit de mettre un paquet d'explosif pour détruire le circuit primaire d'énergie qu'il y a là-bas, dit Lejeune. Il est gardé par deux dreadnoughts Zeyners. Travis, Vanessa, John et Will, vous faites diversion. Les autres avec moi. »

Le groupe se divisa en deux. MacGor et son groupe s'éloignèrent de la zone à détruire tout en restant à couvert.

« Alors Travis, tu es l'expert en diversion, dit Zorti. Comment fait-on ? Tu vas encore baisser ton froc ?

-Les Orcs n'ont pas assez de goût, répondit MacGor. On va les attaquer tout simplement. Grenades. »

Les quatre Marauders sortirent chacun une grenade et les activèrent. Ils les lancèrent aux pieds des Orcs avant d'exploser, projetant des lambeaux de chair grillée dans toutes les directions. MacGor, Zorti et O'hara sortirent leurs combis et canardèrent les monstres verts ; Greywolf avait prit un lance-missiles et faisait pleuvoir une pluie de projectiles. MacGor, dressé sur ses jambes, ne cessait de faire hurler son arme. Il vit les deux dreadnoughts venir dans leur direction. Pour être sur qu'ils ne retourneraient pas à leurs postes, il leur tira dessus malgré leur blindage qui fit ricocher les balles.

« Allez-y ! Lança t-il par radio quand les dreadnoughts eurent suffisamment bougé. »

Lejeune, Schmit, Krimsak et Gundisha coururent vers le circuit d'énergie. Krimsak et Gundisha placèrent les explosifs pendant que les deux autres s'assuraient que personne n'approchait mais sans tirer, ce qui aurait trahi leurs présences.

MacGor dégaina son bolter de sa main gauche et se mit à tirer avec les deux flingues. Il s'élança sur ses ennemis, il avait bien mérité son surnom de MadMac.

« A ta droite Travis ! »

MacGor pointa son combi et tira trois balles qui explosèrent le torse et la tête de l'orc. Il frappa d'un coup de tibia la cuisse d'un autre et le projeta au sol d'un deuxième coup. Il lui écrasa la cage thoracique avec son pied et lui explosa la tête d'un double tir combi-bolter.

« Travis n'a pas changé, fit remarquer Lejeune.

-Il a tué Jain Zar et détruit sa pierre-esprit, raconta Schmit.

-Le commandant serait fier de lui. »

Zorti et O'hara dégainèrent leurs épées et lancèrent l'assaut en combat rapproché. MacGor rengaina son bolter fumant, prit son combi de sa main gauche et dégaina son épée.

Des guerriers Zeyners se mettaient en ligne et s'apprêtaient à tirer sur les humains.

« A terre ! Cria Greywolf. »

Les robots mitraillèrent, les humains se jetèrent au sol sans gros dommage si ce n'est quelques balles dans l'épaule et le bras gauche de Zorti. Greywolf projeta une flopé de missiles sur le rang de combattants mécaniques.

Les dreadnoughts s'étaient beaucoup approchés. Greywolf en détruisit un, avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de tirer, en vidant son chargeur de mini-missiles sur la machine de guerre. L'autre verrouilla son système de visé sur Zorti. MacGor la plaqua au sol au moment où le robot tira avec son laser. Greywolf et O'hara concentrèrent leurs feux sur le dreadnought. Malgré ça, le robot pivota vers MacGor et Zorti ; le tir laser avait touché MacGor à la jambe et il ne pouvait plus se relever. Le dreadnought arma son lance-missiles.

« Barre-toi ! Ordonna MacGor. »

Le dreadnought lança son missile. Zorti se releva très vite et sauta vers le missile, il y eut une explosion, le corps de Zorti réduit en charpies fut dispersé par le souffle de la déflagration.

« Vanessa ! »

MacGor se leva d'un bond sur sa jambe valide et transperça le cerveau électronique du robot avec son épée puis s'effondra au sol.

Lejeune vint aidé MacGor.

« Laisse-moi ! Cria MacGor. Je vais assurer vos arrières !

-Dis pas de conneries ! Interjecta Lejeune. Tu as sauvé chaque membre de l'unité plus souvent que n'importe qui ! Alors maintenant tu viens ! Un mort est un mort ! Ce n'est pas en crevant que tu feras honneur au sacrifice de Vanessa ! C'est la guerre ! »

Lejeune souleva MacGor et les Marauders quittèrent la zone en courant.

Peu après, le circuit primaire explosa, lançant une réaction en chaîne qui détruisit entièrement le générateur de champ de force.

Sitôt le champ ouvert, les 7ème et 9ème flotte commencèrent à bombarder les lieux, ce qui permis aux Marauders de rejoindre le point 27-V3 quasiment sans problèmes. Le vaisseau d'évacuation était là, ils montèrent à bord et décollèrent.

Par les hublots, ils virent les vaisseaux de débarquement descendre par centaines sur X-27. MacGor était allongé et se faisait soigné la jambe par un médecin. Tous les Marauders enlevèrent leurs casques pour mieux voir le débarquement.

« Tu avais raison Charles, dit MacGor. Ce n'est pas en mourant que son sacrifice aurait servit.

-Comme le disait le commandant : « vous perdrez vos camarades au combat mais ils seront toujours avec vous, on ne meurt jamais vraiment. », dit Lejeune. C'était une grande guerrière, elle est morte en héroïne.

-Elle n'est pas vraiment morte. »

De retour sur le Hastings, les Marauders furent décorés. Ils firent une cérémonie en l'honneur du commandant Vanessa Zorti, commandant du 107ème EE et Marauder du 48ème EE sous les ordres du commandant Mana. Elle reçut une décoration à titre posthume et fut nommé colonel de l'armée de l'Alliance Humaine.

Quelques jours plus tard, le 10 septembre 3459, MacGor retrouva son unité à bord du Night Crusader.

**NDA :** UA = unité astronomique, unité de distance prenant comme référence la distance Terre-Soleil (environ 150 millions de kilomètres)


	12. Chapitre X Travis et Akiko

** CHAPITRE X : TRAVIS ET AKIKO**

**10 septembre 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. En orbite autour de la planète X-23. Aire spatiale 12.**

A son arrivée, MacGor fut accueilli par des sourires légèrement moqueurs étouffés difficilement par les Devils Dragons. Et MacGor de questionner :

« Pourquoi ces sourires et ces ricanements ?

-Pour rien commandant, répondit Amatido en cachant mal un ricanement. Si on allait faire des grillades, on doit avoir un fusil thermique à l'armurerie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Comment savez vous ça ?

-Ce n'est rien commandant, fit Snade. Ce n'est pas comme ci vous vous preniez une balle dans la tête.

-Ou un shuriken en pleine fesse … euh face ! Renchérit Smith. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf MacGor dont le regard se porta sur Kanazado.

« Lieutenant Kanazado ! Stoppa t-il. Dans mes quartiers immédiatement !

-A vos ordres ! répondit Kanazado en suivant MacGor.

-Merde. Ca va être ça fête, finit Triver. »

MacGor fit entrer Kanazado et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Kanazado, fulmina t-il. Je suppose que tu as entendu toutes ces histoires l'autre jour.

-Oui commandant.

-Pourquoi leur as-tu raconté tout cela ? Tu es folle ?

-Désolé commandant, je pensais bien faire. Autorisation de parler librement ?

-Humm. Accordé.

-Vous n'en avez pas marre de passer pour le vieux baroudeur de l'équipe.

-Ah ! Comme ça je suis un vieux baroudeur !

-J'ai pensé que parler de vos bêtises de jeunesse montreraient aux autres que vous n'avez pas toujours été le grincheux que vous êtes maintenant !

-Kanazado ferme-là ou je te … !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ? J'attends ! »

MacGor tira Kanazado à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Au bout de quelques secondes il l'écarta.

« Je suis votre officier supérieur ! Vous ne devriez pas …

-C'est vous qui m'avez embrassé ! Contredit-elle. »

Elle le tira à son tour pour répondre à son baiser. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et malgré l'absence de réponse, l'ouvrit. C'était Manaponi. MacGor et Kanazado se séparèrent mais il était trop tard : il les avait vu !

« Excusez-moi dit-il interdit en voulant sortir mais MacGor l'en empêcha en l'agrippant par le bras et Kanazado ferma la porte.

-Attend un peu, lui ordonna MacGor. Ce que tu as vu n'était qu'un accident, compris ?

-Oui commandant.

-Inutile de raconter ça à tout le monde et en particulier à ceux de l'unité. Quant à toi Kanazado, oublie tout ça.

-Bien commandant, fit-elle en cachant mal ça déception avant de sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Le commandant Montfleury vous demande dans ses quartiers, expliqua Manaponi. »

« Les services secrets pensent avoir découvert la planète d'origine des Zeyners mais rien n'est encore confirmé, expliqua Montfleury. Le fait que X-27 soit quasiment nettoyé met les Orcs dans un état de panique et il semblerait qu'ils se tournent vers leurs alliés Zeyners et Eldars. En suivant leurs traces, les Alaitocs ont trouvé l'emplacement du vaisseau-monde Iyanden et s'apprêtent à l'attaquer avec l'aide des 1ère et 4ème flottes de notre armée.

-Je vois. C'est bientôt la fin semblerait-il, fit remarquer MacGor.

-Comme tu dis. Cela faisait des années que nous n'étions pas dans une telle position de force alors nous allons en profiter. D'après les services secrets, X-34 serait situé à la périphérie du système Zeyner et servirait de premier rempart. C'est également une zone de combat tenue par les Eldars de Saim-Hann. Tu dois t'y rendre avec ton unité. Deux TD-4C t'y attendent. La mission consiste à surveiller l'activité d'un centre militaire Zeyner sans vous faire repérer.

-Durant combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on vous rappelle ou jusqu'au moment où vous n'aurez plus de vivre. »

**14 septembre 3459. Planète X-34. Base arrière Eldar Saim-Hann secteur M. Aire spatiale 32.**

Le 125ème EE descendit du vaisseau de débarquement qui repartit aussitôt. Les gardiens de Saim-Hann équipés de leurs armures rouges et de leurs catapultes shuriken toisaient les humains du regard. Les Devils Dragons firent comme ci de rien n'était et levèrent leurs yeux vers le ciel quand le sifflement discret d'un vyper se fit entendre. Le vyper qui descendait vers eux était différent des autres, le pilote était debout et semblait chevauché son engin. Le vyper pila juste devant les Devils Dragons et son pilote mit pies à terre : c'était Nuadhu « Cœur de feu », le chef des chevaucheurs sauvages de Saim Hann.

Il s'avança vers MacGor et lui serra la main.

« MacGor, ça va ? Salua Nuadhu.

-On ne peut mieux mon vieux répondit MacGor.

-Alors tes bleus ?

-Ce sont devenus des bons. J'aimerais discuter avec toi mais nous devons partir.

-Je sais, je voulais juste t'accueillir, je dois repartir également. On prépare une attaque assez importante. Bonne chance.

-A toi aussi. »

Nuadhu repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Les Devils Dragons se rendirent dans le hangar où étaient entreposés les deux chars TD-4C. Les Devils Dragons vérifièrent l'état du matériel : tout était en parfait état de marche. Puis MacGor appela ses hommes autour de lui.

« Très bien, nous partiront dès demain matin, annonça MacGor. Nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes de cinq. Avec moi dans le n° 1 : Amatido comme co-pilote, Smith au poste de contrôle, Gonzalès comme chef de tarentule et Maranov au poste de tireur. Dans le n° 2 : Manaponi aux commandes et Kanazado pour co-pilote, Martaune au poste de contrôle, Triver tu commanderas la tourelle et Snade sera le tireur. Allons manger maintenant. »

Le regard de MacGor croisa celui de Kanazado une seconde, il se sentit étrange. Durant ces derniers jours, il avait évité de se retrouver seul avec elle mais ses pensés n'étaient tournés que vers elle. Il réfléchissait. Que devait-il faire ?

Le lendemain, les deux TD-4C partirent de la base Eldar. Le parcours, à couvert dans une foret dense, se déroula sans encombre. Les deux chars se placèrent à une distance d'environ un kilomètre de la cible. Ils déployèrent un filet de camouflage thermo-optique. MacGor ordonna l'organisation d'un tour de garde au poste radar n° 1. Amatido reçut l'ordre de grimper au sommet d'un arbre pour vérifier le point de vue. Une vigie camouflée fut installée là-haut pour surveiller la base ennemie de haut.

Les jours passèrent sans que rien d'important ne soit à signaler du coté de la base Zeyner. MacGor évitait les situations de discutions privilégier avec Kanazado. Mais après trois jours de surveillance, une dispute éclata et, quoiqu'à l'écart, les hommes du 125è EE en perçurent les échos :

« Quand vas-tu arrêter de vouloir de parler de ça ? Cria MacGor. Je croyais avoir été clair : ce n'était qu'un accident qu'il faut oublié !

-On ne peut pas rayer ce qui c'est passé comme on raye de la carte une position ennemie ! répondit Kanazado en criant aussi fort. Il s'est passé quelque chose et je sens en moi que ça continue ! Nous devons en parler !

-Non ! Manaponi, prend le commandement ! Je monte relever Triver !

-B … bien commandant, balbutia Manaponi. »

MacGor grimpa vers la cime de l'arbre sous les yeux surpris et emplis d'incompréhension de ses hommes et de colère de Kanazado. Cette dernière se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le char n° 1.

« Maranov, je viens te relever, dit-elle en y entrant.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive demanda Maranov une fois que Kanazado se soit enfermée dans le poste de contrôle radar du char n° 1.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Snade. Elle s'est engueulée avec le commandant puis il est monté relever Triver. Tiens, justement le v'la.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que le commandant est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment ? fit Triver.

-Il vient de s'engueuler avec Kanazado.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne sait pas, répondit Martaune. Mais sa semblait important pour Kanazado.

-Personne n'a une idée ? Interrogea Smith. Manaponi ?

-Qui ça ? Moi ? fit Manaponi d'une voix faussement innocente.

-Tu ne serais pas au courant de certaines choses ?

-Non ! Pourquoi saurais-je quelque chose ?

-Quand tu te mets à parler comme ça, c'est que tu as quelque chose à cacher, ironisa Snade. Et tu vas nous dire quoi.

-Mais … j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire.

-Tu n'est pas obligé de parler, dit Amatido. T'as qu'à faire oui ou non de la tête et on va t'aider. »

Les Devils Dragons bâillonnèrent Manaponi et commencèrent à lui poser des questions :

« Sais-tu quelque chose sur les raisons de leur disputes ? demanda Amatido à Manaponi qui fit timidement oui de la tête.

-Est-ce que cela concerne cette mission ? Questionna Triver. (Non). Une autre mission ? (Non).

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Smith. Tu ne veux pas dire que Kanazado et le commandant sont … ? (Manaponi détourna le regard mais les Devils Dragons avaient tout compris). »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanazado sortit du char en passant le relais à Smith et commença à escalader l'arbre où était installée la vigie. Elle rejoignit MacGor et une fois à coté de lui, elle enleva son casque. MacGor fit de même et la regarda de son visage marqué par les années de guerre.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à être relevé, dit-il.

-Je sais, mais il fallait que nous parlions, dit-elle. J'ai réfléchi et …

-Moi aussi j'ai réfléchi. Excuse-moi. J'ai combattu durant les vingt-trois dernières années et le résultat fut que je ne pensais n'avoir plus peur de quoi que ce soit. Je me trompais. J'ai peur de mes sentiments. J'ai quarante et un ans et je suis tombé amoureux d'une gamine de vingt-cinq ans.

-Merci pour la gamine, mais l'important c'est que vous vous en êtes rendu compte. Pour moi, l'age n'a jamais été un problème, je vous aime et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Je ne veux pas faire semblant de ne rien ressentir.

-J'ai compris que moi non plus. Mais gardons ça pour nous. »

MacGor et Kanazado échangèrent un tendre baiser avant que le commandant ne descende pour éviter les ragots parmi ses hommes. Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient au courant.

Durant les jours suivants, tout se passa normalement. MacGor et Kanazado se réservait quelques moments ensembles en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître au reste du 125ème EE. Mais ces derniers avaient bien compris leur manège.

Les Devils Dragons reçurent finalement l'ordre de se retirer et de retourner sur le Night Crusader.

**5 octobre 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. En approche finale de X-23. Aire** **spatiale 12.**

Le 125ème EE en uniforme habituel se rendit sur la planète à la base 23-M. Les Devils Dragons prirent leurs quartiers.

Il régnait dans la base une activité inhabituelle qui interloqua les hommes du 125è EE.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Amatido.

-Ils organisent le bal des officiers renseigna MacGor. Chaque année, un bal est organisé par les bases de X-23 où sont invités les officiers qui peuvent venir. Chaque officier reçoit une invitation pour deux personnes. Il doit venir avec un cavalier ou une cavalière, n'importe qui, civil ou militaire.

-Vous y êtes déjà aller ? demanda Smith.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas de cavalière.

-125ème EE ! Appela un soldat.

-Ici.

-Voici votre courrier. Commandant MacGor.

-C'est moi.

-caporal Smith … »

Pendant que le soldat distribuait le courrier, MacGor décacheta l'une de ses deux enveloppes. C'était son invitation au bal des officiers, il releva la tête pour regarder Kanazado, il voulait y aller avec elle. MacGor rangea l'invitation dans sa poche et s'intéressa à l'autre lettre. Celle-ci était marquée du logo de l'armée de l'Alliance Humaine. Après lecture, il demanda à l'unité de venir en salle de briefing.

« Messieurs, j'ai reçu une lettre de l'Etat-major, annonça MacGor. Certains d'entre vous ont reçu une promotion. D'abord les nouveaux caporaux-chefs : Snade, Martaune, Smith et Gonzalès. Et enfin, Manaponi, tu es capitaine.

-Bravo ! (Applaudissement).

-Allez chercher vos nouveaux uniformes, voici votre notification de promotion. (Tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais MacGor arrêta Kanazado). Kanazado, reste deux minutes s'il te plait.

-Bien commandant, obéit Kanazado. »

Les Devils Dragons ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en sortant. Quand ils furent seuls, ils s'embrassèrent puis MacGor parla à Kanazado :

« J'ai reçu mon invitation au bal des officiers, fit MacGor. Et je me demandais si tu voulais y aller … avec … moi.

-Bien sur, souria t-elle. Mais tu ne crains pas de mettre tout le monde au courant ?

-Je n'ai plus envie de me cacher.

-J'en suis heureuse, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Faut que je te laisse, je dois aller en ville m'acheter une robe pour le bal. A plus tard. »

Kanazado l'embrassa une dernière fois puis sortit.

Kanazado rejoignit les autres dans les quartiers du 125ème EE. Les promus avaient revêtus leurs nouveaux uniformes et défilaient comme des tops models en riant aux éclats.

« Superbe, ils sont mieux repassés que les autres ! Ironisa Maranov. Et sûrement plus propre !

-Ha, ha ! Vivement que t'en change aussi alors, ça commence à être invivable ! fit Snade. Oh Kanazado ! Regarde comme il est beau notre nouveau capitaine !

-Magnifique, dit-elle. Smith, j'aurais besoin de toi, il faut que j'aille m'acheter une robe pour le bal des officiers.

-D'accord, souria Smith.

-Ah les filles, toujours à faire les magasins, finit Amatido. »

Kanazado et Smith passèrent l'après midi à faire les magasins. Jusqu'au moment où elles tombèrent sur une magnifique robe bleue satinée. Kanazado l'essaya, la robe était encore plus belle sur elle, et elle, était magnifiée par le satin de la robe.

« Superbe ! s'exclama Smith. Tu ferais tourner la tête à n'importe qui là-dedans.

-Merci, remercia Kanazado.

-Le commandant va adorer ! Oups !

-Comment … sais tu que j'y vais avec lui ? Balbutia t-elle.

-Oups ! Oh et puis ! Tout l'escadron a remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.

-Tout … tout l'escadron !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne d'autre ne le sais. J'aimerais savoir, comment t'as fait pour dégeler le commandant ? »

Kanazado souria et lui raconta tout. Elles en parlèrent tout l'après midi avant de rentrer à la base.

Le lendemain, Smith aida Kanazado à se préparer pour le bal. Manaponi était au stand de tir et s'entraînait au bolter. Triver vint le voir.

« Tu ne vas pas au bal ce soir ? demanda Triver quand Manaponi s'arrêta de tirer pour changer son chargeur.

-Je n'ai pas de cavalière, dit Manaponi. Et puis, je n'ai pas encore le cœur à ça.

-Cela va faire plus de deux mois qu'elle est morte maintenant.

-Et qu'est-ce que deux mois ? Un souffle, un soupir. Non, je ne veux pas.

-C'est dommage, Smith aurait été heureuse d'y aller avec toi, je pense.

-Elle est sympa, elle comprendra.

-Il faut que je te laisse, je dois aller me préparer.

-Oh ! Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

-Une fille du service administratif de la base que j'ai rencontré hier. Je l'ai un peu bousculé et pour me faire pardonner, je l'ai invité au bal.

-Ca ne doit pas être une corvée.

-Ah ça ! Elle est sublime !

-Amuse toi bien.

-Toi aussi, si tu peux. »

Kanazado rejoignit MacGor devant l'entrée de la salle de bal. MacGor était en grand uniforme de cérémonie. Kanazado était majestueuse, sa robe bleue satinée dessinait ses formes avec volupté, elle était magnifiquement coiffée et à peine maquillée, sa beauté naturelle était suffisante pour éblouir MacGor. La surprise dissipée, MacGor lui offrit son bras pour la mener dans la salle de bal.

MacGor et Kanazado dansèrent leur première danse. Puis ils allèrent vers le bar pour prendre des rafraîchissements. Ils furent accostés par un couple d'une cinquantaine d'année, l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant arborait un uniforme de général de corps d'armée.

« Mickaïl ! fit MacGor.

-Travis, je suis heureux de voir que tu es accepté de venir, dit le général.

-Les autres années je n'avais pas de cavalière. Voici le lieutenant Akiko Kanazado. Akiko je te présente le général Mickaïl Yuganov et sa femme Irina Yuganov.

-Enchanté, fit Kanazado.

-Nous de même, dit Irina Yuganov. Vous êtes magnifique. Commandant vous avez bon goût.

-Merci madame, remercia MacGor.

-Si nous allions chercher des rafraîchissements, proposa le général. »

MacGor et Yuganov laissèrent les deux femmes discuter et se dirigèrent vers le bar chercher quatre vers de ponch.

« Travis, j'ai du nouveau, dit Yuganov. La planète Zeyner a été repérée et trois flottes dont la 3è dont le Night Crusader fait parti sont mobilisées pour l'assaut. Nous aurons l'aide des Eldars de Saim Hann et de Biel-Tan.

-Je vois, dit MacGor.

-Les Eldars Iyanden ont étés vaincus, les Orcs sont désorganisés et les Eldars Ulthwe ont quitté les champs de bataille. D'après les Biel-Tan, ils ont quittés la galaxie. Il n'y a plus que les Zeyners, si nous les battons, les Tyrannides ne seront plus un problème et les quelques factions Orcs restantes ne résisteront pas longtemps.

-La guerre sera bientôt finie. Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça.

-Que feras-tu après la guerre ?

-Je n'y ai jamais pensé. La guerre est la seule chose que j'ai connue. Je pense que je vais prendre ma retraite.

-Avec cette petite ? J'ai remarqué comment tu la regardais. »

MacGor ne répondit que par un sourire. Avec leurs verres, ils retournèrent vers les femmes en pleine discussion. Les hommes leur tendirent leurs verres.

La soirée se déroula parfaitement. Lors du dernier slow, Kanazado souria à MacGor :

« Commandant, que faites-vous après le bal ? »

MacGor ria légèrement en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il était aux alentours de quatre heure du matin, MacGor et Kanazado s'étaient endormis depuis quelques heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre. MacGor était en sueur et s'agitait sans aucunes raisons. Tout d'un coup, il se releva en hurlant, la respiration haletante.

« Travis, appela Kanazado réveillé par le hurlement de MacGor. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Je ne m'en souviens plus, dit-il. Sûrement, oui.

-Calme toi, fit-elle en l'étreignant amoureusement. Ce n'est rien, c'est passé.

-Non. J'en ai marre. Cela dure depuis vingt trois ans. Vingt trois ans de guerre. Vingt trois ans que la mort fait parti de moi. J'ai failli oublier que la vie existait, heureusement pour moi tu es arrivé. Il y a eu aussi Iyanna et Manaponi, leur relation était vouée à l'échec, je le savais mais cela m'a montré que la guerre n'a pas tout effacé. Il faut que tout s'arrête. La prochaine bataille sera la dernière, quoiqu'il arrive, pour moi. Après j'arrête.

-Si t'arrêtes, je partirais avec toi. »


	13. Chapitre XI Opération Armageddon

** CHAPITRE XI : OPERATION ARMAGEDDON**

**10 octobre 3459. Vaisseau de combat Night Crusader. 3è flotte de guerre de l'Alliance. En approche de la planète X-135 (planète natale Zeyner). Nom de code opération :** **Armageddon.**

Le 125ème EE était réuni dans la salle de briefing, un silence glacial régnait qu'aucun bruit n'aurait pu éclater, si ce n'est la voix grave et gutturale du commandant Travis MacGor :

« Messieurs et mesdemoiselles, nous sommes à un tournant de la guerre, peut-être même à la fin de soixante-deux ans de boucherie. Pour la plupart, cela va bientôt faire sept mois que nous combattons ensemble, pour d'autres moins, peu importe. Nous avons vécu des aventures extrêmes, autant physiques que psychologiques. Nous avons perdu des camarades de combat, et plus. Mais bientôt tout cela sera fini, cette bataille devra être la dernière. Battez-vous comme ci elle était la première, avec le même feu dans l'âme et dans les yeux. Oubliez une dernière fois tout ce qu'on nomme pitié, peur et doute. Ne vous arrêtez pas avant de ne plus voir le moindre ennemi. J'espère seulement que vous savez pour quoi ou pour qui vous vous battez. Il est 14H00, le départ est dans une heure. A 14H50, je veux vous voir en tenue de combat au pont d'envol. La 2ème flotte nous dégage la voie. Nous allons débarquer avec la première vague, autant vous dire que ça va saigner. La 5ème flotte va lancer ses troupes terrestres derrière les lignes ennemies pour les prendre à revers. Ensuite, les troupes terrestres de la 2ème flotte viendront en renfort. Vous connaissez l'opération, à tout à l'heure. »

Les Devils Dragons se rendirent dans leurs quartiers pour se préparer. Ils vérifièrent leurs armements avant toutes choses. Ils enfilèrent leur sous combinaisons. Manaponi prit la pierre-esprit d'Iyanna dans ses mains, il sentait l'esprit de son amour vibrer dans la froideur de l'opale. Il allait peut-être bientôt rejoindre Iyanna dans cet écrin d'éternité.

« C'est une pierre-esprit Eldar ? demanda Amatido.

-C'est celle d'Iyanna. Je sens son esprit près de moi, à l'intérieur de cette pierre.

-Iyanna Arienal ? Je savais qu'il y avait eu quelque chose pour que l'unité refuse de l'exécuter. Mais je n'airais jamais pensé qu'un humain puisse tomber amoureux d'une extra-terrestre.

-Quand je mourrais, mon esprit rejoindra le sien. Mais je ne mourrais pas sans combattre, je lui ai promis.

-Au moins tu ne seras pas seul à combattre, elle sera avec toi.

-Nous t'avons mal jugé. Excuse-nous.

-Non, vous m'avez pas mal jugé, j'ai changé grâce à vous tous. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. »

Les Devils Dragons enfermèrent leurs corps dans leurs armures de combat. A 14H50, quand arriva MacGor au pont d'envol, ses hommes étaient en ligne au garde à vous. Manaponi, à l'extrême gauche, s'avança d'un pas en saluant.

« 125ème escadron d'élite au rapport et prêt au combat commandant dit-il. »

Toute l'unité salua. MacGor les observa l'un après l'autre et salua à son tour.

« Embarquez, ordonna MacGor.

-A vos ordres ! Firent les Devils Dragons. »

Le 125ème EE monta à bord du vaisseau de débarquement. MacGor s'approcha de Kanazado et l'embrassa : c'était peut-être la dernière fois.

Les panneaux d'isolement se refermèrent et le vide fut fait sur l'aire d'envol. Le pilote attendait le signal de départ. Les Devils Dragons étaient calmes, ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'attente avant la bataille, bientôt leur sang allait bouillir du feu de la guerre.

Le signal. La porte extérieure s'ouvrit et le vaisseau de débarquement sortit, rejoignant des centaines d'autres. Dans la lumière vacillante de l'étoile du système Zeyner, le vaisseau se dirigea vers le sol, dépassé par des tirs de bombardement de la flotte Humaine. Des tirs anti-aériens venant du sol abattaient les vaisseaux de débarquement. Le vaisseau du 125ème EE toucha le sol et la porte s'ouvrit. Casques fermés, armes chargées, les Devils Dragons sortirent dans la lumière déclinante.

Les armes rugirent, les robots de combats Zeyner n'étaient pas loin. Les troupes de l'Alliance Humaine avaient trouvées couvert derrière une crête.

« Maranov, place toi ici avec ta tarentule ! Ordonna MacGor.

-Commandant MacGor ! Appela un homme. Je suis le général Mahouhi chargé des opérations dans cette zone.

-Pas le temps pour les présentations ! Gonzalès t'attends une invit ! Lance des grenades thermiques !

-Commandant, j'ai besoin de vous et de vos hommes !

-Pas le temps pour une partouze !

-Notre flanc gauche est charcuté par une position ennemie en surplomb avec armement lourd. Débusquez-moi ces enfoirés !

-Rassemblement ! On change de cible ! »

Les Devils Dragons coururent derrière les lignes de combat pour attendre le flanc gauche de front. Des machines de guerre Zeyner retranchés autour d'un bunker transformaient les humains en viande hachée.

« Il faut atteindre le pied de la falaise ! s'écria MacGor. Maranov, tir de couverture. »

Maranov pointa les deux canons de sa tarentule vers le haut de la falaise où était perché le bunker et arrosa le nid d'aigle de rafales nourris. Les Devils Dragons. En profitèrent pour aller se réfugier au pied de la falaise.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Amatido.

-On utilise les réacteurs dorsaux, répondit MacGor. Maranov, tu n'arrêtes de tirer que quand je te le dis.

-OK commandant, répondit-il par radio.

-On y va ! »

Les Devils Dragons suivirent la paroi verticale jusqu'au sommet de la falaise grâce à leurs réacteurs dorsaux. Ils stationnèrent à un mètre en dessous de la crête de la falaise, sous le couloir de tir de Maranov.

« Maranov, arrête ! Lança MacGor. (La tarentule se tut). Go ! Cria t-il. »

Les hommes du 125ème EE surgirent et canardèrent les androïdes et les robots de combats Zeyner. Un dreadnought s'approchait.

« A couvert ! Cria MacGor. »

Les Devils Dragons se cachèrent derrière un rocher au moment où le dreadnought tira avec sa mitrailleuse. Amatido fut touché au pied.

« Ca va ?

-Ca ira commandant.

-Commandant, il s'apprête à tirer avec son faisceau de conversion ! Renseigna Manaponi.

-Martaune ! Hurla MacGor. »

Martaune régla son faisceau de conversion et tira sur le bras porteur du dreadnought. Le faisceau de conversion du robot fut désintégré. Gonzalès lança une grenade près du pied du dreadnought, l'explosion lui arracha la jambe. Une autre grenade et se fut le reste de la machine, couchée sur le sol qui explosa.

« Manaponi, Snade et Smith, mettez moi cette mitrailleuse lourde hors service, ordonna MacGor.

-Tout de suite commandant, répondit Manaponi.

-Kanazado, Triver et Gonzalès, occupez-vous de ce canon.

-On y va, fit Kanazado.

-Les autres avec moi. Maranov, grimpe avec ta tarentule.

-Reçu, acquiesça Maranov.

-On y va ! »

MacGor accompagné de Martaune et d'Amatido se lancèrent vers le bunker les armes à la main. Protégé par les tirs de couverture de l'électrocanon d'Amatido et du combi de MacGor, Martaune régla son faisceau de conversion et désintégra la porte du bunker. Les trois hommes s'y engouffrèrent en tirant de tous cotés. Martaune mit son faisceau de conversion sur son dos et dégaina son bolter, plus adapté au combat rapproché. Les trois combattants s'enfonçaient dans l'ombre stagnante du bunker. Les seuls bruits qu'ils percevaient étaient ceux de la bataille à l'extérieur. Ils restèrent sur leurs gardes, scrutant le moindre recoin. Soudain, la lame de l'arme d'un androïde squelette s'abattit sur MacGor. Ce dernier bloqua la lame avec son gant d'énergie et lui défonça le crâne d'une balle bien placé.

Martaune plaça des explosifs. Ils sortirent rapidement avant que le bunker n'explose, emportant les canons et mitrailleuses qu'il comportait sur son toit. Tout les autres Devils Dragons se réunirent autour de leur commandant, leur mission réussi, Maranov était la également.

« Général Mahouhi ici le commandant MacGor, dit-il par radio. Flanc gauche sécurisé.

-Commandant, fit Snade d'une voix inquiété.

-Très bien commandant répondit le général. Maintenant, vous allez …

-Excusez-moi général, j'ai pas le temps, dit MacGor avant de couper. »

Deux dreadnoughts armés de quatre bras porteurs chacun se tenait prêt à massacrer les Devils Dragons.

« On se met à couvert et on se débarrasse d'eux, dit MacGor. Allez ! »

Les Devils Dragons partirent se planquer de tous les cotés pour éviter les rafales des dreadnoughts.

« Visez les articulations des jambes ! s'écria MacGor.

-Je m'en occupe ! Lança Maranov. »

Maranov sortit de sa planque et courut vers sa tarentule malgré les rafales ennemies.

« Maranov planque toi ! »

Maranov visa les articulations et fit hurler son engin. Quelques secondes plus tard, le dreadnought vacillait au sol, les articulations disloquées. Maranov pivota vers l'autre et le canarda. Le dreadnought se tourna vers Maranov et lâcha une longue rafale. Maranov s'écroula. Triver explosa une jambe du dreadnought avec son lance-missiles. Amatido plaça une grenade sous chaque dreadnought qui se retrouvèrent démembrés par les explosions. Puis il rejoignit ses camarades autour de Maranov qui gisait par terre.

MacGor appuya sur le bouton commandant l'ouverture de son casque. Maranov crachait du sang.

« Je ne verrais pas la fin, souffla t-il avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours. »

MacGor se releva et regarda ses hommes. Puis derrière eux. La dizaine de robots et d'androïdes Zeyner qui s'approchaient.

« Pour nous ce n'est pas fini, dit-il. Montrons-leur les visages d'humains déterminés. »

MacGor retira son casque, imité par ses hommes. Il prit son combi de la main gauche et sortit la lame énergétique de son épée de sa poignée.

« Chargez ! Cria t-il. »

Suivit par les Devils Dragons, le commandant Travis MacGor se lança sur l'ennemi. Les tirs se croisèrent. Les humains furent touchés mais les Zeyners furent repoussés par leur rage.

D'autres robots arrivèrent et les Devils Dragons. Furent encerclés. Le silence s'imposa. Le 125ème EE n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

« Commandant, fit Manaponi. On est mal.

-On est mort, répondit MacGor. Dis bonjour à Iyanna de ma part. Akiko, désolé. »

Kanazado lui souria. Les robots Zeyner s'apprêtaient à tirer quand soudain, la première ligne s'effondra, frappé par une volée de shurikens Eldars. Des motojets Saim-Hann descendaient sur les robots ennemis, mené par Nuadhu sur son vyper modifié.

« Nuadhu, les chevaucheurs sauvages de Saim-Hann ! fit MacGor.

-Maranogo da yazu ! Ordonna Nuadhu avant de faire demi-tour pour revenir vers le 125ème EE. »

Nuadhu descendit de son vyper et vint serrer la main de MacGor.

« On est arrivé à temps, fit Nuadhu.

-Tu pouvais pas mieux tombé, sans toi on crevait, souria MacGor.

-On a d'autres batailles à livrer ensemble.

-Pas pour moi. Dès cette planète tombée, je prends ma retraite.

-Tu l'as mérité.

-Mais en attendant, nous avons une guerre à finir ! Alors en avant les Devils Dragons ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, les derniers foyers de résistance Zeyner tombaient. Les Zeyners s'étaient donnés la mort par suicides collectifs de plusieurs milliers. Personne ne su jamais pourquoi ils avaient déclenchés cette guerre que les historiens nommèrent : la guerre galactique.

Les Eldars Iyanden furent placés sous tutelle avec interdiction d'avoir une armée. Les Ulthwes qui avaient disparu furent retrouvé en 6437 lors de l'exploration de la galaxie d'Andromède. Leur saut warp les avait menés près d'un trou noir qu'ils nommèrent l'œil de le Terreur. Leur vaisseau-monde fut engloutit mais les descendant des survivants vivaient sur des planètes chaotiques aux alentours. Ils accueillirent les humains avec leurs armes, ayant conservés une immense rancœur envers eux. Les combats ne durèrent pas longtemps et les Ulthwes disparurent à tout jamais.

Les Tyrannides revinrent à leur vie sauvage. Les Orcs furent isolés sans armes et exterminés.

Le commandant Travis MacGor prit sa retraite avec le grade honorifique de colonel de l'Alliance Humaine. Il obtint la rupture de l'engagement de Kanazado et l'épousa. Ils eurent des enfants et vécurent heureux durant de longues années.

Le capitaine Manaponi continua à servir l'Alliance Humaine jusqu'à sa retraite qu'il prit à quarante cinq ans. Il fut marié deux ans à Smith mais la présence d'Iyanna gâcha tout. Smith dirigea son propre escadron mais mourut, éviscérée vivante par un carniflex Tyrannides à l'age de trente quatre ans.

Triver changea d'affectation et enseigna l'utilisation d'explosifs à l'école militaire. Gonzalès devint instructeur au centre d'entraînement spécial Red Corn sur Mars. Snade quitta l'armée et se lança dans la rééducation des jeunes délinquants, comme il avait été lui-même.

Martaune dirigea plusieurs EE avant de prendre sa retraite. Amatido resta jusqu'au bout la grande gueule qu'il était. Alors que son escadron avait été entièrement détruit, il se lança sur la position Orc, tête découverte en criant : « regardez-le visage d'un homme déterminé ! »

**FIN**


End file.
